The Eaters of the Dead
by Minka
Summary: It comes as the mist shrouds the deep valley – snaking down the mountain in the form of a line of fire and flame, heading towards the small village tucked within. Thirteen must go if there is to be any hope of salvaging the remains and the Havens beyond
1. Council of the Great Wood

Ok, so one of two things has happened. One; you clicked on this story as the title seemed to appeal to you, or two; you clicked on it as you know it to be the name of a book by Michael Crichton or more commonly know as "The 13th Warrior" staring Antino Banderas (Ahmed Ibn Fahdlan Ibn Al Abbas Ibn Rashid Ibn Hamad. Lol) obviously making this an AU.  
  
Ok, now, keep in mind, if you are like me and can quote the movie and book, then, I must warn you, this story is going to VERY DIFFERENT!!! It is NOT going to be one of the "oh, I thought I would do a story based on so and so movie so I just copied and pasted the names of my new characters into the plot!" so do not fear about that. As you will soon see, it starts out differently, the roles are different (but there is an ambassador in this) and the whole story will be different. I have also left Mirkwood as being called Mirkwood else I screw it up later on when I forget hat I changed the name to Greenwood as I was going to.  
  
Disclaimer: Anything used that is Tolkien created, is obviously that - Tolkien created; though I do own most Elves in this chapter. Anything along the lines of The 13th Warrior is obviously from that - it does not take a rocket scientist to work that one out.  
  
Please let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy it. Both the prologue and the first chapter are up, but the prologue was too short to have as a chapter on its own. Also, there is no real timeline to this, so, for your own sake and sanity, don't try to fit it in with the books.  
  
*****  
  
The Eaters of the Dead.  
  
Prologue.  
  
Fire. It winded its way down the mountain, coming closer and close to the human village that stood at its base. Men ran back and forth, yelling at each other and shouting out orders to anyone who would listen as they worked frantically to build some form of protection from the doom that they knew was about to descend upon them.  
  
A lone rider, a mere boy, jumped his pony over the small excuse of a fence and raced off into the night, heading in the opposite direction of the line of flame that shone into the night and blacked the sky with smoke.  
  
His aim, Mirkwood, and the diplomat rumored to be able to stop wars with a mere word.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*****  
  
The Eaters of the Dead.  
  
Chapter One  
  
Council of the Great Wood.  
  
*****  
  
"Why should we help them?" a strong voice called out, its tones bellowing around the great hall of Mirkwood as the talking figure rose from his seat. "They are mere humans and have done nothing for us!"  
  
"They may be humans," a lighter and yet more dangerous voice interrupted as the blond speaker rose to his own feet, "but they are still a part of this land! They were still created by the same one as us! And that is why they deserve out aid, Culdôr!"  
  
The Elven warrior and chief advisor known as Culdôr scoffed at the younger Elf's words as he retook his seat, his fine features twisted into a half snarl, "created by the same, maybe, but you know as well as I, Legolas, that they are more of a hindrance to Ilúvatar then a thing to be proud of. They are of the mind of Melkor!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Legolas, the sole price of Mirkwood turned to plead his case to the rest of the council of the Great Wood. "If the fact that they are breathing is not good enough for you, then why not consider the notion that, if we can not stop these villages from being destroyed, it is only a short distance to the Havens. Now that concerns all of you in this very room!"  
  
A soft murmur spread through the seated council and it was with a smug smile at Culdôr that Legolas took his seat, gesturing with his head to the nodding Generals of his father's Kingdom. Culdôr, chief advisor to Thranduil, King of the Mirkwood realm and father to Legolas, sent the prince a warning look that Legolas easily brushed off, not caring of the command in the elder's eyes. The young prince held no fear of Culdôr like most of the other Elves residing in his father's Kingdom and it was with a light heart that the tall, blond dismissed the dark-haired advisor's glance.  
  
It had been three days since a young human boy had arrived in Mirkwood, seeking aid from the Elves concerning a threat to all the human villages bordering the west coast and the Blue Mountains near the Icebay of Forochel. He had arrived alone, covered in blood and almost raving about a nameless evil that had descended upon his home, whilst begging for help in overthrowing it before all the human civilizations in the area had been destroyed.  
  
Immediately Legolas had felt that they should help, but he was the only one. Even his father was hesitant to go so far as aiding the humans that lived so far away, yet he had called this council at the request of his son. Legolas had pleaded with his father and king for a chance to convince the other official Elves of Mirkwood into aiding the villages, and, Thranduil, like most that walked the earth, was unable to resist.  
  
For some years now, Legolas had been serving as prominent diplomat to his father's kingdom due to the fact that he could always manage to talk anyone into something. He had a gift with words beyond that of most Elves and a way of conducting himself that called for attention and respect while being able to put even the nastiest insults into a sugar coated, irresistible manner.  
  
"If what you say is true, prince Legolas, then indeed we would help." An older Elf known as Lómëndil said from his seat, "but until a threat is known, I see not the point in sparing warriors that we need for our own protection." Again the council murmured their agreement, obviously seeing the logic to his words - logic that all but one shared.  
  
Getting slowly to his feet again, Legolas quickly thought of the best way to address the statement made by one of the most influential Elves in all of Mirkwood without offending him or offering insult. "My good Lómëndil," Legolas began, offering the wizened Elf a slight bow. "I will not deny that what you say does seem to be of wisdom, but I beg you, think upon it again. What is the point of allowing village after village of innocent people to die before we take up arms against this evil? Would it not be wiser to strike now, when it is not expected so that we may have the upper hand? Also, if we aid them now, they will still be alive to aid us. We can not hope to expect that, after the humans are all destroyed, we will receive word of an attack on the Havens and be able to muster a strong enough army to fight, let alone get there on time." Legolas inwardly smiled at his tactfulness. The last thing that he needed at this moment was to bring shame upon himself for hasty words when he so needed their support.  
  
"Your highness," Culdôr addressed Legolas as if he were but a child and a simpleton at that. "When you are commander of your father's army, then it will be fit for you to give advice upon such matters, but until then, I strongly recommend that you no longer talk upon subjects that you have not the understanding of as others around you do." Culdôr smirked at the red flush that spread across Legolas' face, reaching the very tips of the Elf's ears as he continued his rebuttal. "My Lords', surely you can see the folly in the princes' words. He is young, brash and only seeking a way to prove himself in battle. Listen to him and it will bring ruin upon us all," turning to the prince he added, "no offence intended."  
  
Knowing that to fly into fury at such a comment would only serve to prove Culdôr right, Legolas bit back the sharp remark that had formed in the back of his head, and merely nodded his recognition to the advisers' statement of no ill offence.  
  
"Nay," Legolas said out loud before allowing Culdôr to say any more, "I seek not for fame in battle as Culdôr has sort to tell you - I already have that - but only to do what is right." The last word was said whilst whirling his head to face Culdôr, giving him an angered glare.  
  
"Arakáno," Legolas questioned, turning his head to the commander of the army, "since I have been respectively advised not to speak on such matters, perhaps you may be able to aid me in this topic. How long, roughly, do you think it would take to fully arm the entirety of Mirkwood's army for such a trip as to save the Havens from an unknown threat?"  
  
Silence fell upon the room except from the sigh that came from Culdôr. "Your Majesty," he breathed, this time directing his question to the king, who had, up until this time, sat quietly at his throne observing the council.  
  
Raising his hand to silence his advisor, Thranduil looked to Arakáno, "please answer my son's question," he said, looking to Culdôr to stress the point that Legolas was his son.  
  
"As you wish, your Majesty," Arakáno muttered while bowing to his king. "My guess, having not had to do such a task before, would be that it would take a few weeks, two at the least. That is to properly arm, equip and pack provisions for the entire army."  
  
"Thank you," Legolas smiled, "and Talran, you have once journey to the Havens, have you not?" when Talran nodded his answer, Legolas stalked closer to him, a large smile upon his face. Leaning over the small railing that ringed the audience floor of the Council Hall, the Elven prince looked the man straight in the eyes. "Would you mind telling everyone just how long it took you to get there?"  
  
Shifting under the princes' gaze, Talran looked to Culdôr and then back to the prince. "It took a month, twice as long on the way home as I crossed the Misty Mountains via the Southern Pass."  
  
Smiling in triumph, Legolas once again turned to Arakáno, ignoring the harsh glare that he received from his father's advisor that hovered at the borders of the railing nearest the king. "Now," Legolas began, "as previously said, I know nothing of the way of commanding an army, so, Arakáno, please tell me if I get anything wrong. Likewise with anyone else who's specialty to this court I may misinterpret.  
  
"Upon receiving word that the Havens are under attack, provided that we do get the word, it would have already been at least a month since the rider rode out of the bay and to Mirkwood, would it not? Then, as Arakáno put it so wonderfully for us all, it would take a further two weeks to assemble the army, and, if I am not mistaken, it is near on impossible to lead an army over the High Pass. This would mean that we would have to take the Southern Pass, which adds on another two months until our time of arrival.  
  
"So that is, let me see, a month for the rider, two weeks to prepare and a further two months to travel, totaling three and a half months before adequate help could reach our fair Havens." Legolas turned to the council, "have I made an error in my calculations yet? Math is not my specialty." He received the small, collective laugh that he was seeking for, and, feeling encouraged, he continued.  
  
"My Lords', surely you can see that this is no good, unless seeing the Havens burnt to the ground is what you want? Chances are, by the time the rider is halfway here the place will no longer exist, so what good is sending out a war party then?" Moving up to the small, raised pedestal that stood in the very center of the round room, Legolas jumped up on it, using his hands for emphasis on his words. "The time to strike is now, while we have the chance, and good for us if we manage to save a few human villages along the way, for they will make excellent allies in the far West should anything else unseemly happen!"  
  
Another member of the council stood up and faced the gathered people of Mirkwood. "He may speak the truth, and he may speak it prettily, but why should we sacrifice the peace that we are in to fight someone else's dragon?"  
  
"'Twas never said that it was a dragon, and, Dúelen, when was the last time that you stepped outside the comforts of the palace? We are not at peace! We have spiders bigger then you and I put together practically knocking at out door, Orcs' zigzagging through our forest that has turned dark with evil and ill intent. We are far from peace - just because it has not been openly declared does not mean that we do not constantly battle foes in our very homeland."  
  
"Did you not listen to the boy, my prince," Dúelen demanded, "he said that a great fire came down from the mountain upon them!"  
  
"Your point being?" Legolas asked, starting to get frustrated at the plain idiocy of the council.  
  
"My point being, your highness, that if you did not spend so much time living in a world of folly beliefs, you would recall the problem with Smaug in the Lonely Mountain and the havoc that a dragon can bring upon anyone that dares to stand against him!"  
  
"First of all," Legolas sighed irritably, "I do recall that we currently have a dragon living in the mountain to the North of us. Second, I object to your remark upon my beliefs, for what is wrong with wanting to help others that are not as fortunate as us? And lastly, never did the boy - who has a name, mind you - never did Maysarn say that it was a dragon. He claimed that it was a line of fire, and if I am not mistaken, no dragon - at least not in my world of false beliefs - spurts fire from its scales."  
  
Dúelen glared at the prince, his eyes full of hate and malice of the young Elf that dared to think himself as worldly as his elders. Dúelen was not the only one in Mirkwood that disapproved of her prince, and it was obvious at this council. Legolas was rash, daring and extraordinary quick to speak up against any of his seniors, never doing them disrespect but enough to anger them. It was folly in the eyes of the older and wiser Elves; that this young Elf who had not yet even seen his three thousandth birthday, sort to contradict them on what was right, prince or no. It was with this in mind that the seniors had convinced Thranduil to make his son Mirkwood's envoy, thus keeping him away for most of the year, and, while they must admit that he did a very good job, it was still infuriating that he still sort to provide advice on things that he should not.  
  
"My prince, could it not be that there are other fo- "  
  
"If I may finish?" Legolas interrupted Dúelen while taking his place at the raised platform of seats and crossing his legs, a rather smug and yet forged stupid look upon his face. "Let me get this one last thing straight, Dúelen. You say that it is foolish to seek to cross paths with a dragon, and yet, you are more then happy to if the Havens are attacked?"  
  
"Yes, but that is a diff-"  
  
"A different story?" Legolas butted in while rising his right hand to his chin in a look of deep thought. "I do not really think so. I mean, crossing paths with a dragon is crossing paths with a dragon no matter what way you look at it, is it not?"  
  
"Yes, I guess it is but-"  
  
"Then is it possible that all you have just said held no meaning? That you merely got up and spoke meaningless words without justification in order to make me look defective in the eyes of the council? Also, is it not true that you, Culdôr, wanted the position that I now hold as diplomat to the lands of the South and East? That you have, on more than one occasion tried to prove me invalid of my rank and have me excused, and, as a last question, is it not true that you, more then once, had dealing with a certain assassin that, only this year, made an attempt on my life?"  
  
A volley of shouts came from the seated nobles as most flew to their feet in objection of the princes' brash words. Legolas just looked from them to Culdôr, his right brow raised elegantly in a sign of amusement.  
  
"Enough!" Thranduil's voice reverberated off the walls of the round room, throwing everyone into an embarrassed silence. "That is enough, all of you!" He commanded as the people of the council retook their seats, their heads bowed in their shame. "I have heard enough of this talk. Legolas, that last comment was completely uncalled for, and it was you who then spoke without justification."  
  
Legolas bowed his head in a sigh of admittance to his mistake, successfully hiding the smile that had crept upon his lips. If there was one thing that he knew better then the grain of his bow, it was his father, and he knew what was about to be said.  
  
"It is my decision on this matter," Thranduil proceeded, "that we send a conversing party to Rivendell, leaving this afternoon. Legolas, you will lead that party, and Culdôr, I want you to go with him." A soft sigh came form Culdôr at the command, but he did not voice his complaints.  
  
Legolas on the other hand smiled, bowing his head and touching his half closed right fist to his forehead in a sign of thanks and respect to his father.  
  
"You will leave as soon as possible and Legolas, I leave it up to you to chose your companions," Thranduil continued, "this council is dismissed."  
  
The Elves quickly got to their feet and exited the room, not wishing to be chosen to go all the way to Rivendell on such short notice. Sighing, Legolas looked to who was left; Culdôr, Dúelen and another Elf who had remained silent throughout the whole council, Rastur.  
  
"I guess it is you three then," Legolas said with a smile even though his words betrayed his true feelings, "we leave within the hour."  
  
Exiting the room himself, Legolas took a deep breath of the forest air, glad to be out of the hall and have all that over and done with. The sun was just reaching its zenith and the forest was alive with the sound of small woodland creatures as they went about their business. The palace was no less cluttered and abuzz as people hurried this way and that, making ready for the warriors that would set out to Rivendell within the hour.  
  
Once he had packed a few belongings and was prepared to go, Legolas made his way to his horse and made sure that it was well fed and watered.  
  
A hand clasped his shoulder, causing the Elf to jump slightly at the touch and Legolas spun around, on the defensive, only to be faced with his friend, Gilnen.  
  
"You did well in there, my friend," the Elf said. He was about Legolas' height yet slightly sturdier in build with green eyes and hair that boarded on dark blond and brown.  
  
"I could have used your help actually," Legolas admitted to his long time friend.  
  
A small laugh was all he got in reply as Gilnen went to his own horse, readying him for a ride. "How do you do it, Legolas? How in Ilúvatar's name do you do it?"  
  
"Do what?" Legolas questioned while eyeing Gilnen suspiciously as he fed his horse some of the grain put aside for the ride to Rivendell.  
  
"You knew all along, did you not?" Gilnen asked while looking the prince in the eye. "You knew exactly how to play them to get the responses they gave you, thus leading to your father's decision, 'tis as if you could see the future!"  
  
At this Legolas just laughed, "nay, my friend, 'twas no act of sorcery that got the conclusion that I wanted. They are just simple, easy to play with and to twist. The trick is to make their words turn against them, and, given the fact that they all disapprove of me anyway, it is an easy job!" That was how it had been, and Legolas was thankful for it. Countless councils' had gone much worse in his time than that one, and it was a relief that he was able to play them so easily. Nothing that had been said by him, or one of the others, had come as a surprise to Legolas, thus proving how well he was able to read people and play upon their weaknesses. The statement about Culdôr and the assassin had been his closing since he had stepped into the Hall. He knew that it would send the council into the frenzy that it did, thus forcing Thranduil to intervene, the benefit being that Legolas' words had been the last heard and the most likely to stick in ones head when forced to make a final judgement on the spur of the moment. Right from word go, Legolas had played them, dragging them into his plan to get his way and see what he thought right done, and once again it had been a success, proving why he was known as the best envoy that Mirkwood, and the rest of Arda, had ever had representing them.  
  
"Will you be accompanying us?" Legolas changed the subject, as the other three Elves that were to leave with them came into the stables. Without even looking to Legolas, they mounted their horses and rode out, leaving the crowned prince and his friend behind.  
  
Rolling his eyes, Gilnen leaped onto his own horse, closely followed by Legolas. "Stay here and miss another show down between you and Culdôr, let alone Lord Elrond? Why in the world would I miss that?" Gilnen laughed, his face lighting up with the prospect of seeing Legolas beat Culdôr yet again in a war of words. "I would not miss it for the world!"  
  
Legolas shot him a deadly look and let out a slight hiss as he spurred his horse on, leaving Gilnen far behind. The prince knew that this was going to be far from a pleasant journey, even if it was what he had wanted his father to conclude, and the only hope in his heart was that Rivendell might offer their support easier then Mirkwood.  
  
*****  
  
Tbc.  
  
*****  
  
Well, I hope you liked that.  
  
Please review,  
  
Minka.  
  
"When I get outta here, I think I'm gonna get laid!" Rain. 


	2. Arrivals and Many Meetings

WOW!! Look at me, little miss swift update! I thought I would put this up for no real reason at all but to say thank you to all of you who are constant reviewers of my work. I would not be here without your support or, in some cases, you kicking me up the ass! Lol.  
  
IMPORTANT: Ok, I have done a lot of research into the hierarchy of Tolkien's Elven divisions, and it is still with somewhat shaky beliefs that I have done what I have done. From what I have read and been able to piece together, Galadriel and Celeborn (putting it into the terms of old England's form of social standing) are the High Queen and King of the Elves. Thranduil would then step up into their place if anything should happen to them, but, since his little disgracing habits (the fact that he is a gold digging alcoholic) the rule would then fall to Legolas. Elrond would be next after him, as, it is important to remember that he is only Half-Elven and only a Lord, thus placing him below Legolas in any rank for two reasons. Following him would be his twin sons - Elladan first then Elrohir, or maybe a joint rule - and after that I guess that Elves are just screwed. I have used this only to demonstrate Legolas' real power in a scene that is coming up in the next chapter or so, thus meaning that Legolas can overrule Elrond, but, being the fact that he is in his land, he is still required to show courtesy. Make sense?  
  
Umm, I have a problem. I seem to go into too much detail about everything (I mean, I was raving on about he colour of the paint in one section) so you can just skip large chunks if need be as I have the habit of droning on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and - opps! Sorry.  
  
Nonetheless, I hope you like this chapter, it is kinda pointless but at the same time not as I needed to get into a bit of a back history and character development - especially Legolas - sometime, so I though I may as well do it all in one chapter.  
  
*****  
  
The Eaters of the Dead  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Arrivals and many meetings  
  
*****  
  
To say that the journey to Rivendell had been awkward was a complete understatement. Legolas knew that it would be far from pleasant, but this, this was just unnerving. Culdôr and Dúelen did everything but follow Legolas' orders, including making their own strongly worded suggestions over what should and should not be done along the way. It was infuriating for the young prince and it was only the restricting hand of Gilnen that stopped him from quiet often hitting one of the supposed wizened Elves with something heavy.  
  
Yet, surprisingly, they were not the ones that bothered Legolas the most. The Elf Rastur was strange to the prince and the fact that Legolas knew next to nothing about him was slightly unsettling. The tall, dark haired Elf was obviously not one of the Sindar, thus leaving open the question of what was he doing in Mirkwood in the first place. Everything about him was strange, he barely spoke, whether to agree or disagree with either of the opposing parties, he would keep completely to himself, riding somewhat behind the rest and lying as far away as possible at nights and, most disturbing of all, Legolas could always sense Rastur's eyes upon his back. It was worrisome, to feel the Elf's steady gaze always upon him, and as Legolas found out, Rastur made no secret of his actions. Even when Legolas turned, Rastur did not look away and, if anything, made his stares more obvious.  
  
With all these factors playing a part in the journey of the Elves of Mirkwood, it was no surprise that Legolas exhaled a long and thankful sigh as they all looked down upon the valley-set palace of Rivendell. The waterfalls that surrounded were peaceful and comforting, their light spray reaching even the five companions upon their horses at the top of the large, water rimmed basin. Like all the other times that Legolas had visited the house of Lord Elrond Half-Elven, the trees and various bushes were in full bloom, the flowers gracing the air with their sweet sent as the greens and gold's of the leaves fluttered in the breeze. It was a wondrous sight to the eyes, and one that Legolas would never tire looking upon, no matter how long he lived.  
  
Spurring his horse on, Legolas made his way to the winding path that snaked its way between trees and boulders alike to finally reach a small bridge on which it was possible to cross the great river into the very heart of Rivendell.  
  
"My prince," Culdôr's voice stopped him before he could start his way down the path. "Perhaps you should not go first; it would be unseemly for you to do so as well as dangerous."  
  
With his back turned to the others, Legolas sighed deeply while closing his eyes and counting to ten in his head in order to stop him from saying something that they would all deem 'uncouth' for a member of the Royal family. "I shall be fine, Culdôr," Legolas replied as evenly as he could. "'Tis Rivendell, there is no harm to be found here."  
  
"But, your highness, it would be inappropriate for a prince to-"  
  
"Culdôr, to you everything that I do would be inappropriate." Legolas interrupted, his voice clipped from his weariness "so let us be over with it and you learn to accept the things that I do as something that you can not change." With that he whispered to his horse and, before anyone else could object, was swiftly making his way down the path, hearing only the light laughter of Gilnen as he departed their company.  
  
The overhanging trees made the air cool and slightly damp as Legolas rode - now at a more dignified pace - along the well worn dirt road. A faint whistle from above alerted him to the presence of the Rivendell guards and, with a smile, he whistled back, mirroring the previous one.  
  
Almost instantaneously, a dark haired Elf dropped from the trees above him and landed just in front of the princes' now stopped horse. With a smile, the Elf walked up to the right side of Legolas and patted his leg in a sign of greeting.  
  
"My prince, it is good to see you again," the Elf said, his smile reaching his dark, mischievous eyes.  
  
"Ah, Elrohir," Legolas replied, address the Elf before him. "How goes all with you and yours? Good I should hope."  
  
The Elf smiled and inclined his head. "All is well. We have not had a threat of the Orcs that were once seen long ago near these borders and we live without the fear that I hear your kingdom does. The Winter Solstice also went well and undisturbed, thus blessing us with such a fruitful spring. Father is well, as is little Estel - not so little anymore mind you." At this both Elves laughed.  
  
It had been close to twenty years since Legolas had last visited and he still remembered the little human baby that the Lord had under his care. He had named him Estel, the hope of the free people of Middle-Earth, as he was to be, once old enough, the future king of Gondor. All Elves had placed their faith in the small baby, hoping that he would prevent them from further dying out or passing over the great sea.  
  
Legolas harbored fond memories of the small child who would have only been nigh on four years old when they met, and it was with a slight laugh at how he remembered Estel had found his ears fascinating. The child would spend hours sitting upon Legolas' lap and sucking on his pointed ears or twirling his little hands about the lengths of the Mirkwood princes' hair.  
  
"What?" another voice cut through Legolas' reminiscing, "no question of well being for your dear friend?" the voice belonged to another Elf that also jumped from the trees, this time making his way to the left side of the prince. Looking from right to left, Legolas was astonished once again at how alike the two twins looked - there was simply no telling them apart if you did not know them.  
  
"Oh Elladan," Legolas sighed, trying to keep his face a straight as possible and not laugh "you should know that I never liked you!"  
  
Elladan swatted his leg yet laughed at the princes' words, "the only reason you do not like me is for the fact that I am your rival in archery!"  
  
"Elladan," Elrohir warned, "you know that every time you sort to challenge Legolas you were bested! So hush yourself." At the way the younger of the two talked to the elder, Legolas could no longer keep his straight face and his musical, light laughter filled the air once again.  
  
"'Tis good to hear you laugh once more, my prince," Elladan offered to the mounted Elf.  
  
"Just as it is good to see you after so many a year," Legolas replied, "both of you."  
  
"Now come, were is your escort?" Elladan inquired and at the guilty face that Legolas pulled, the twins looked to each other, exchanging worried glances.  
  
"Do not tell us that you came here alone again. You know it is not safe on these roads." Elrohir reprimand the blond rider, his face half way between anger and concern.  
  
Again Legolas laughed and rolled his eyes, "you two are worse than your father." He informed them, "yet fear not, I did not come alone, I merely left them behind as they were aggravating me." The relief was evident on the twin's faces and again Legolas saw just how much alike they really were. "But come, we must be off else they catch up to me and tell me off in much a worse manner then you two have."  
  
Both twins turned on their heels, let out high-pitched whistles, and within a matter of moments, two horses came stealthily through the undergrowth. Elrohir's was a large white charger, much like that of Legolas' while Elladan's was a chestnut brown yet about the same size.  
  
Without another word passing between the three friends, they made their way further down the path, replying to the sentries whistles as they went.  
  
*****  
  
Up close, Rivendell was just as he remembered it, full of life and colour that had long left the fair Greenwood, or as now known, Mirkwood. It was refreshing to be among such a living and noticeably evil free environment, and Legolas drank deeply of the water-vapor filled air. The dampness clung to his clothes and hair, yet not making them drip or become uncomfortable, only cool and revitalizing.  
  
The Elves that he passed all looked at him in wonder, either remembering his last visit or just being plain curious as to what a member of the Sindar division was doing among their midst. It was good to be looked upon in such a matter that differed from his home, for all there regarded him as both untouchable and unapproachable or as a hindrance to their own plans for the forest.  
  
The main entrance of the Last Homely House loomed up ahead; its large doors open as usual. The soft, friendly glow of the candles streamed out, casting lengthy shadows of the marble pillars that stood at the entrance, making the building all the more inviting. Just looking at it, Legolas could feel all the worries of the previous days lifting off his shoulders as he let the warm light elope his senses' and the cool air easy his burdens.  
  
Dismounting at the large marble steps that lead to the greeting hall of the Homely House, the three Elves handed their reins over to a waiting servant who bowed low to all three. They walked up the steps, taking them two at a time and were soon overshadowed by the large building that looked as if it had just emerged out of the growth of the surrounding forest.  
  
The hall was just as the prince remembered, large and yet not straight. It was more of a rounded room, with many smaller and straight corridors coming of the main hall in all directions. Seats lined the walls where no opening stood and various tapestries hung from the earthen painted walls, each outlining a different revolutionary time in the Elven history upon both Middle-Earth and Beleriand. A large fireplace was against the middle of the far most wall and stretched half way to the high, arched ceilings of the waiting chamber, its flickering flames giving the room a tranquil feeling. Patterns of flowers were painted in white upon the circular floor and the pillars which supported the ceiling at various points in the room were adorned with intricate carvings of vines and leaves, snaking their way up to the ceiling and to the light of the sun.  
  
"Father is in a meeting at the present time," Elrohir informed the prince while leading him down the second hall to the right of the fireplace, "so in the mean time I will show you to your room so you may rest from your journey."  
  
"Much thanks," Legolas replied, "I would not have wished to greet your father in such a state anyway," he said whilst looking down on his travel dirtied clothes. The greens and browns had become more or less one shade of dusty brown from the dirt of the road and grime of the path that ascended the Misty Mountains. "When my escort arrives-"  
  
"We will house them as far away from you as possible!" Elladan laughed having read Legolas' thoughts.  
  
"Thank you. It will do me good to be away from their disapproving glares, though Gilnen is with them." He conveniently left out the disturbing feeling that he had received from Rastur throughout the entire journey, not wishing to bother his friends with such strange thoughts.  
  
"We will put him in his normal room and you in yours." Elladan smiled while taking his brothers place in leading Legolas to the end of the hall.  
  
"Your room has remained untouched and is still as isolated as possible, though you do have a neighbor." Elrohir piped up from behind the other two.  
  
"Who is staying in this end of the house?" Legolas questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. No one ever came up this hall as it was just unused bed chambers and that was why when he first came here, many centuries ago, he had requested to be put up in this wing for it had been quiet and a place were he had no fear of running into anyone who would either seek his advice or further disapprove of his tactics.  
  
"Why Estel, of course," Elrohir said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Estel?" Legolas asked, fearing that his ears had failed on him. "Why ever is Estel up here?'  
  
As they passed a room that was obviously in use, Legolas realized that it must be his. The hall was not kept in ill repaired but was not the most cleansed of them all. There were five rooms adjacent to the hall, three on the left and two on the right and Legolas' was the last on the left. What was now known as Estel's room was the last on the right, and almost opposite to the prince's.  
  
"The same reason as you, I believe," Elrohir concluded while opening the door for their guest. "He likes to be alone a lot; I think he feels as if he does not fit in here. Father and we two try all we can, but he is still alone in the technical sense as there is none other of his kind. Yet other than that he fits in fine, 'tis just sometimes that he wishes to be alone so he chose to stay up here."  
  
Legolas just nodded his head in understanding. He may not have been the only one of his race where he lived, but he was one of the only ones who thought like he did. That was one of the reasons that he liked Rivendell so much, as all the Elves there were more concerned with outside matters then with the treasure and self-importance that his woodland kind were.  
  
"We will come and get you for dinner," Elladan said whilst pulling the door closed, "if there is anything that you need, you know where to find us. There should be water in the bath already if you wish to bath and I think a few of your outfits are still on the hangers."  
  
"Thanks," Legolas whispered, half to himself as the door was shut behind him. Sighing, the prince went and sat on the edge of the bed and began pulling off his boots whilst taking in his surroundings. Almost nothing had changed since his last visit yet he could tell that the room had been cleaned frequently, always ready for one of his unexpected arrivals. The room was luxurious and large, almost as big as his royal suite in his own home, and open, allowing the fresh air and the sounds of the falling water to travel through. It was painted in greens and gold's, like that of the outside world in which he was now staying. The high arched ceiling was of a golden-brown and supported gold painted vines and leaves with a mural of a bird sitting among the golden leaves of a mallorn tree. The rest of the walls were painted in different shades of green, working from the darkest at the top and the lightest at the bottom where it blended into the carved stone floor. A fireplace was on the wall right of the door and the bed further down, while the opposite wall opened up to reveal his wash room. The other wall was practically non-existent as the entire space opened up to a large balcony.  
  
Having completed the removal of his shoes, he walked slowly to the balcony - his favorite aspect of the entire room. It was shaped into an autumn leaf with the railings made to look like the branches of the tree and the table and chairs that sat upon the marble surface matched, with the table in an identical shape as the floor. It overlooked and, to an extent, stretched over one of the numerous gushing waterfalls of Rivendell and yet was perfectly enclosed by trees on both sides of the bank to allow the prince his privacy.  
  
Twilight was falling upon the land, making the many lanterns and small fire- lit lights glow within the trees with a stronger intensity and it seemed to Legolas that the very waterfall seemed to blaze with a light of its own.  
  
Breathing deeply of the air, Legolas at last allowed himself to relax. He need not worry about Culdôr or Dúelen, nor fret about the strangeness of Rastur. He was at peace - or at least until he had to convince Rivendell of his plan in aiding the human villages to the west.  
  
Heading to the bathroom, he found his bath already drawn and waiting for him. Lighting a few of the scattered candles that lay about the large bath and wash stand, he first went and opened the small closet that was within the room. He found that many of his garments - some for hunting, some for dining and councils - still hung there, unmarked and well taken care of. Choosing one of silver and light blue, he stripped himself of the dirt and mud covered clothes that he had worn for the last few days, submerged himself into the warm, scented water and allowed the pains of his body to leave him and evaporate in the bath.  
  
Immersing his head under, he paid special attention to getting the knots and grime out of his hair before letting himself relax and bask in the comfort that the bath provided.  
  
After what seemed like hours, the prince emerged, dried himself off, and dressed, surprised that the chosen tunic and pants still fit him perfectly. Opening a draw, he found the comb that he had left there so long ago and started to work the knots and kinks out of his now clean hair.  
  
A soft bang from in his sleeping chambers made him stop mid stroke and when the noise was repeated, he placed the comb down, switching it with one of his long knives while blowing out the candles.  
  
His mind was racing as he pulled the silvery filigreed blade free of its scabbard with nothing more then a silent hiss. Who could possibly be in his room at such a time of night, and without permission? Memories of the time that he was attacked in his own room in Mirkwood by the assassin that he was positive that Culdôr had sent flooded back to him, and for some reason his mind was automatically drawn to Rastur.  
  
Legolas walked sideways, silently placing one foot over the other and keeping his back to the wall as he made his way over towards the door. Taking the golden door handle in his left hand, he slowly turned it down, making sure not to allow it to make even the slightest noise. Pushing the door open only far enough for him to slip out of, Legolas inwardly cursed his lack of thought in lighting a few candles before he went for his bath. The room was pitch black apart from the soft glow that illuminated the veranda and a few feet in front of it.  
  
Over near the fireplace he could hear labored breathing, and, using the past knowledge of the layout of the room, Legolas slowly and quietly made his way over, letting his eyes adjust to the dark. When he was half way to the inglenook he could make out the outline of a figure, crouching down, facing the hearth with his back to the Elf. Apparently the stranger had not yet heard Legolas' approach.  
  
Gripping the dagger tightly in his right hand, Legolas took a deep breath and charged forward, grabbing the figure by the back of the neck and hauling him to his feet while turning the man around and then pressing the sharp of the dagger to his throat. The stranger let out a startled gasp but once the blade was in place went dead still, barely even breathing.  
  
"Who are you and just what do you think you are doing in here?" Legolas questioned, making his voice as dangerous as he could and by the slight tremble that ran through the figure, he knew that it had worked.  
  
"I could ask you the same thing." the figure stated bravely, but when Legolas pressed upon his dagger, he hastily added, "you do not remember me, prince Legolas?"  
  
Legolas' mind raced as he tried to put the voice to a face and then to a name and yet the only possible person that he was able to come up with seemed impossible. "Estel?" he questioned, his confusion evident in his voice.  
  
The figure seemed to relax within his grasp a little, "of course it is me. Who else do you think would be sneaking about in your room at this time of night?" the man asked with a hint of laughter in his tone.  
  
Smiling also, Legolas released the man and tucked the dagger into the back of his breeches. "Oh the usual - unnamable evils, assassins, royal guards - nothing out of the ordinary."  
  
A started cry of surprise came from Estel as he once again turned to the fireplace and this time Legolas saw what he was doing. He had been starting to light a fire. "We have to talk," Estel laughed out, "but let me finish getting your fire going, unless you want to hold a knife to my throat again?" he questioned, receiving the laughter that he sort from the prince.  
  
"You remembered me?" Legolas half asked and stated, "how? You were so young." He was starting to relax from his fright already and, strangely enough, it was relieving to know that the man remembered him, even if he did not know why.  
  
The fire was crackling within the fenced off hearth before Estel replied, and even then, he grabbed the Elf's elbow and lead him out to the balcony to sit upon the chairs and watch the night. "One rarely forgets a friend, even from many a year past. Besides," he added with a large smirk, "I seem to remember that you had rather nice ears!"  
  
"You remember that?" the blond chocked out between his laughs. "I had hoped that you would have forgotten that small detail."  
  
"How could I? Both Elladan and Elrohir delight in reminding me what a handful I was for the prince of Elves."  
  
"You were no more handful then they, for I remember that they used to get up to all sorts of things," Legolas said while looking upon the man for the first real time since they had started to converse. Estel had grown up, had changed much over the years that had left no imprint upon his Legolas' own face and it was slightly sad to think that once he used to bounce the small child on his lap and tell him stories of the great battles that he had participated in. The man was tall; he had noticed that in the room, almost as tall as himself which was strange among the race of humans. He was studier built though, his muscles easily seem through his clothes unlike that of Legolas' that could only be seen when in use, but were there nonetheless. Estel's eyes were dark, like the clouds on a stormy day, and his hair was shoulder length, wavy and somewhere between black and dark brown. He still held most of the facial features that he had when he was but a child, though a small stubble now grew upon his chin and upper lip.  
  
"Indeed they did, and still do, even to this day," Estel agreed with the prince's last statement. "So," he asked, "tell me about these nameless evils and assassins."  
  
Legolas just sighed, not wanting to bring up such troublesome facts in the face of the calmness that he felt. "Perhaps another time, for the assassin at least. As for the nameless evil, you will find out soon enough."  
  
"I gather this is not a social call then?" Estel asked, slight disappointment in his voice as he shot a quick sidelong look at the Elf that sat on the other side of the table. Legolas looked just as he remembered him, having not aged in the many years since he had looked upon him with the eyes of a child. Yet something had changed in the Elf, he seemed to carry more worries then what he could recall. Legolas seemed to act differently now, more proper then he remembered, as in his memories, he always saw the Elf squirming and laughing under his touch as he sucked on his ears, or playing hide and seek with him once he was old enough to wander about.  
  
"Why are you up here, in this long forgotten wing?" Estel asked, his voice soft and gentle, not wishing to upset the Elf.  
  
"The same reason as you, I should gather." Legolas replied while looking at his newly found friend.  
  
"To hide? But why, I hear you are an all powerful diplomat these days. Kings and Queens alike bow down before you."  
  
Legolas laughed at the suggestion of the royal lines that he knew bowing to him. "Not so, my friend, 'tis not so at all." Turing his gaze back to the rushing waters of the fall, Legolas made up his mind to continue, allowing the human into a small part of his mind, heart and world that he had never confided in anyone before. "People do not like being told that they are wrong, Estel, that is one thing that will do you well to know. They like to believe in themselves, think that they are right no matter what the subject, and while I may be a so called 'powerful and convincing' diplomat, I have not the support nor love that people tend to believe." Sighing to himself, he gave Estel time to think over what he had said, knowing that the human lingered on every word that he had spoken into the air, storing it to his memory for further reference.  
  
"Humans do not like being told what to do by an Elf, and Elves do not like being advised by one of them who is still thought a mere child. I may be able to convince them of the right way, to see what their errors are and to offer a better solution, but all it does is anger them, and, whilst they do normally take my advice, it is under their own name and accord that they carry it out." The blond archer laughed at what he was next about to say, catching Estel off guard, "most are quite pleased to see me leave and dread when I return - much like Mithrandir who is often referred to as the bringer of bad news!"  
  
A comfortable silence fell upon the two as they both sat there, obviously engrossed in their own thoughts, and, when the silence was broken, it was Estel to voice his opinion. "Well, then they are the fools." He stated firmly, "if they are too blind to see your help as good, then they do not deserve it. And if they do not open their eyes anytime soon, know that you can always come and aid me in Gondor, if the Valar should ever deem the right time for me to come forth."  
  
Nodding his thanks, Legolas just smiled at the ambitious young man. The Elf knew that Estel knew of his true heritage as Lord Elrond had sent him a message before the event, asking for his advice on the subject. At least one person was willing to hear what he had to say on matters and did not shun him for it.  
  
"You will make a good king one day, Estel, but do not rush to it for no good will come of haste."  
  
"If I had parchment and quill, I would write down your words of wisdom so not to ever forget them!" Estel said with a smile that reached his eyes, almost lightening the dark orbs with his mirth. "And if it means anything, I missed you when you left. I may have been a child, but I pined over your absence for weeks, and still do - did since you are sitting in front of me now." He laughed once more, as did Legolas, feeling his joyful mood once again returning to him. "And I am glad that you came back!"  
  
For a long moment, Legolas merely stared at Estel, seeing only truth in his eyes and for once the Elven prince was truly happy. "Thank you, my friend, thank you."  
  
Estel bowed his head, sighed and stood. "Come, dinner will be soon so we may as well get there early."  
  
Just as he finished talking there was a knock at the door and a soft voice called out "Legolas?"  
  
"Come in, Elrohir," Legolas called, easily being able to distinguish the younger twins voice for the hidden merriment that it always carried. Both Legolas and Estel heard the door swing open and soft footsteps cross to the balcony.  
  
"Ah," the middle son of Elrond exclaimed at the sight of Estel standing above the seated Legolas, "I see he found you already and I offer my sincere apologies for that." Smiling and turning to Estel, he shook his finger at the human, "you better not have been sucking on his ear again!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Estel gave Legolas a forged worried look, "see what I mean?"  
  
Standing, Legolas just looked between the two. Elrohir and Elladan had been his closest friends for Valar knows how long, and Estel, he could see, was fast becoming someone who he could easily grow to like and trust. Turning to the door and walking inside, Legolas called over his shoulder, "I worry about both of you at times."  
  
"Hey!" they both protested at the same time, shooting each other puzzled glances when they heard each others exact reply.  
  
"Creepy," Elrohir exclaimed while walking inside, leaving Estel standing out on the veranda alone.  
  
"Weird," he muttered as he followed his brother, vaguely aware of Legolas' laughter ringing about the walls from inside the sleeping chamber. It was good to have the prince back, to have his voice fill the air and his presence seemed to light even the dark night. It was strange, that such a serious looking being with so many concerns and troubles playing upon his mind, could lift the mood of anyone if they cared to look at him for who he was and not what he was.  
  
As Legolas called out for them to escort him to dinner, Estel only hoped that the news that the archer carried with his arrival was not anything that would take him away again too soon.  
  
"Come now, I think appearing at dinner with you two would not be to 'unseemly' as Culdôr would put it!" the Elf laughed over his shoulder as he tucked a small knife that he always carried into his boot.  
  
"Oh Valar," Elrohir moaned, "do not tell me that he is here?"  
  
"Oh yes," Legolas said sarcastically, with a false smile planted upon his pale features, "he is here - he is always here! Always checking up on what the renegade prince of Mirkwood is doing - 'tis his only thrill in life, I believe, proving me wrong and trying to turn me into a meek little prince who sits upon his throne with his mouth shut!"  
  
"Who's Culdôr?" Estel questioned the whining Elves as he stood in the doorway of the balcony.  
  
"This is going to be interesting!" Elrohir confirmed. "I still remember the last argument that you, he and father got into on your last visit!"  
  
"Very interesting indeed!" agreed Legolas as the younger of the twins playfully pushed him out the door.  
  
"Come now, little Elf, act smart, you are a prince and should therefore be a role model, do not slouch and get that look off your face," Elrohir mocked, impersonating the voice and posture of Culdôr, yet going completely over the top. Legolas' laughter filled the abandoned corridor and rose higher as Elrohir continued to mock the way that Culdôr bullied the prince into being proper.  
  
"Who's Culdôr?" Estel once again questioned no body in particular, having been left behind in the blonde's room. Sighing, he made for the door, closed it behind him and followed the laughter of the prince as he was literally pushed down the hall by Elrohir, who was all the while raving about how improper Legolas was and that he should not travel alone or go anywhere without a representative or escort.  
  
If Elrohir was indeed doing this Culdôr any justice, Estel had already made up his mind to hate him. Shaking his head at the two Elves, he followed them as quickly as possible, all the while muttering to himself, "and they think I have problems!"  
  
*****  
  
Tbc.  
  
Yes, I know that that was rather lighthearted and fun (cringes at the use of such words) but it will get interesting in the next chapter and then the action should start after that. I mean, you do not seriously think that I could keep up all this 'nice stuff' for too long, do you? Lol. Oh, and if you can not tell, I hate Culdôr, and he is my own character and I love Elrohir hence the mocking scene. I try to give Elladan as much page time as Elrohir, but it is hard, and yet, I know not why I like the younger one more. Strange!  
  
Legolas: told ya she has problems!  
  
Elrohir: oh, you all do not know the half of it!  
  
Minka: Silence! Ok, I hope you liked it, and please tell me what you think. You know that I live for reviews, oh, by the way, what do you think Rastur's problem is? Just curious.  
  
Quick review replies:  
  
Weirdlet, I am glad that you liked this, and the movie. The book was ok, but I read it ages ago so I am about to start re-reading it so I will let people know if it is as good as I once thought!  
  
YunaDax: yes, it is hot here! I hope you are safe and well and not in middle of all those fires down there. Also, I know that you have a few more chapters up, and I will get there to read them, but computer is screwing up and it is hard to get on here just to post, so once it is working better, your story is my first stop!  
  
Serena: I like him like this too! You got a little more into his character this chapter so hopefully it will make it a bit better.  
  
Vana Everyoung: I didn't give him any traveling problems this time, I kinda just skipped over that bit as I am saving all the evilness for later! And seriously, I do not have a secret - as far as I know, but if I knew, I would most certainly share it with you. And look, it was another decent none suspenseful ending! So is the next one! (lol, yes, I have that written as well!)  
  
Gwyn (shortened it): I have an attention span when I want to! Lol. See, I have another chapter already, the third is written as well as the epilogue! Lol.  
  
Hypy: er.YEAH!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol  
  
Rikkali: I am glad that you share my opinion on not copying a script word for word and it will be nothing like that. I mean, the cave thing with be there as that is the point, but at the same time I want to change a lot about it as well. But I must say, I have great plans for Elrohir in a certain scene that I am going to take straight from the movie ("Are you calling *me* a dog?" Lol, know what bit I am talking about?) I am also glad that you could see Legolas saying what he was as it gives it makes it more realistic and gives it that little bit more of intrigue (wait to you see what is coming up!)  
  
Gemstone: Yes, I do believe that this is a first for Legolas character wise and I am happy that I was the one to be able to do it! Lol. And yes, he may be all cocky and overconfident but he is trying to do the right thing so it kinda makes it funnier to write! Umm, you will find out more about Culdôr, Elrond and Legolas and their history next chapter - it is a little different! And yes, hopefully there will be a few laughs, but at the moments you will have to just settle for Elrohir's fine impression of Culdôr! Lol. I am also glad that you enjoy reading what my little twisted mind comes up with! Lol and Shadows Within Darkness Without is on its way.kinda.  
  
LittleSpacedemon and legolaslover: I am glad that you are enjoying it and think that is was well done. Thank you!  
  
Minka 


	3. Emotions of the Past

Ok, so nothing is really known about Erestor, but I wanted to include him so I kinda made up a bit but since you all know nothing other that what I do, it should not matter. The main knowledge of him is about the fact that he was not a supporter of the whole destruction of the Ring and wanted it to be hidden, with the help of that creepy dude! Tom someone (couldn't be bothered looking it up)  
  
LOL, I like Elrohir! And it is really obvious in this chapter with some of his lines and whatnot! Lol.  
  
Umm, this is kinda a boring chapter but it is needed in order to set up a few more of the key characters and a little more into the mind of the main ones. Oh, in reply to a reviewer, I think it was Vana Everyoung, this will be a long story - well, mid length. I just had this really good idea for the epilogue so I thought I would write it else I forgot when the time came! Lol.  
  
Once again, sorry if it is a little boring, but I think it was needed.  
  
OH!!!! AND A WORD OF ADVICE: take note of everything in this chapter! It comes back to bit people in the ass next chapter and there is a few tell tail signs of something to happen next chapter!!! *****  
  
The Eaters of the Dead  
  
Chapter Three  
  
Emotions of the Past  
  
*****  
  
When Estel had finally caught up with the two Elves, he found them walking in silence and, if possible, both behaving in a 'just and proper manner'. The only conclusion that the young man could draw due to this change of appearance was the fact that they were about to round the corner to the dining hall. From where they were they could already hear the bustle of excitement excreting from the large room, suggesting the proceedings of the night were well underway.  
  
Table upon table lined the hall, each back to back with another and lined with seats from head to foot. The room was brightly lit with hundreds of candles; each finely made for such an occasion and small, oil fueled lanterns flickered from their fixed positions on the sides of the wall. The aroma of both cooked and fresh food alike drifted through the air, reaching the noses of the three companions that stood at the doorway, looking in. All in all, the room would have had a lovely, tranquil effect if it were not for the many people that crowed the space, or the judgmental glare that Legolas could feel on him from across the room; obviously Culdôr.  
  
Leaning over, Elrohir whispered into Legolas' ear, making sure to keep his voice loud enough so not to leave Estel out, "I said it once, and I say it again; this shall be interesting!"  
  
Frowning and gently lashing out to hit the Rivendell Elf across the shoulder, Estel cast a look in Legolas' direction. "Elrohir! Stop it! You will make him nervous!"  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Legolas hissed between clenched teeth, trying not to laugh at the way the young human scolded his centuries older foster brother. "Come, let us please Culdôr - or at least try."  
  
Nodding their agreement, all three moved silently into the hall, making sure to bow to all the important people that they came across; acting in the right and proper ways of nobility.  
  
Leading Legolas to the head table, Elrohir paid careful attention in sending Culdôr his most dazzling and rather immature smile, just to see the reaction the elder Elf had to such an act of indecency. At the look of demur that was returned, Elrohir felt as if he had accomplished something and, with his head high, he continued to lead his human brother and their guest to their seats.  
  
"Ah," at voice said from behind the trio, "I was starting to fear that my little twin had lead you both astray!" Elladan teased as he came up smiling.  
  
"Would I ever?" Elrohir questioned, a look of pure and yet completely forged innocence on his face. Needless to say that the looks that he received from his company put a stop to any other protests that he may have had on the subject. Raising his eyebrows and turning away, Elrohir swiftly changed the subject, "so, Legolas I do believe that you are to be seated to the left of me, and Estel, you are next to him. Elladan, you are on the other side of father."  
  
Nodding his agreement, Legolas moved in the direction of his seat, knowing that Elrohir had always been the one to organize anything and everything within his jurisdiction.  
  
Taking a seat, Legolas looked about him in interest. As usual, Elrohir had done a marvelous job at keeping him separate from the other Mirkwood Elves; Culdôr was two seats down from Elladan and on the opposite side of the table, Dúelen was on his left, while Rastur was opposite him. Gilnen was seated next to Elladan. The two had become friends on Legolas' last visit over an unseemly bet that, surprisingly enough, was won by Elrohir by complete accident.  
  
Pleased with the arrangements thus far, Legolas saw that, sitting in front of where Elrond was to be seated was Glorfindel, in front of Elrohir was Galdor, from the havens, and yet the seat in front of him was yet to be filled.  
  
Inclining his head to his dinner companions, Legolas turned to Estel who had taken his seat next to him. "When will the Lord Elrond be arriving?" Legolas asked, his eyes full of a sudden curiosity that Estel could not explain.  
  
"He will be here soon," Estel smiled, "why do you ask?"  
  
Shrugging his shoulders, Legolas looked around the room idly, "no reason, 'tis just been a long time since I have last seen him."  
  
The noise of a chair scrapping over the floor brought Legolas' eyes to the position in front of him, and, at whom he saw sitting down before him, his smile widened to one of pure joy. "Erestor!"  
  
"Legolas, my friend, it feels as if it has been forever!" Erestor exclaimed, his own smile reaching his ears and eyes. Leaning over to lock arms with the younger Elf in a warrior's embrace, he looked the other up and down in a rather fatherly manner. "You look well - much better then last time!"  
  
Legolas smiled his agreement and nodded his head slightly ere turning the conversation and leaving Estel to wonder about his father's advisors statement. "It has been forever, Erestor, how goes all with you and yours?"  
  
Feeling that he should leave the two Elves to catch up in private, Estel stood and went to crouch down beside Elrohir who was busily talking with Elladan and Gilnen about the Mirkwood Elves journey. Politely cutting in, Estel asked the question that had been plaguing him for quite some time.  
  
"So, how do you all know Legolas?"  
  
All three turned to him with a slight questioning look and yet no one said anything. After a few moments of silence, Estel once again spoke, asking another question, "Erestor said something about Legolas looking better this time that last, what happened last time he was here?"  
  
Elrohir looked from Elladan to Gilnen, then back to Estel. "You would have been too young to remember," he said quietly and with a sense of wistfulness.  
  
"Then tell me!" Estel pressed, wanting to know what had happened.  
  
"A long time before you were born," Elrohir started to explain, "and before our mother went over the sea, Legolas came to live here -"  
  
"Well," Gilnen interrupted, "he was more sent here by Culdôr than anything.'  
  
"True," Elladan agreed ere he continued, "it was Culdôr's belief that Legolas should be taught the ways of war and weaponry by Glorfindel and schooled by our mother, father and Erestor."  
  
"It was basically a foster arrangement," Elrohir offered at the baffled look on Estel's face. Nodding his understanding, Estel waited for them to continue.  
  
"As it turned out," Elladan went on, "Legolas loved it here-"  
  
"Which infuriated Culdôr!" Elrohir again interrupted.  
  
"Look," Elladan said while turning to his younger brother with a smile, "if you want to tell this you can, but otherwise keep quiet for ten seconds!" his words were said with a well trained forged malice, and yet his eyes could not hide his joke, so Elrohir merely poked out his tongue and waved his brother on with his right hand.  
  
"As I was saying, he liked it here and was quick to learn all that we had to offer. When Culdôr found out that he was doing well and not pining over his home, he twisted Thranduil into calling Legolas home."  
  
"I believe that this is where I come into the story telling time," Gilnen said after Elladan had looked to him to take over. "As it turned out, Legolas missed it here so much that he was upset for years. That was when the prince started to run into a few problems; he was always pale, sick and, if at all possible, weak. Some said that he was dying of grief, and so he was given the job of envoy to our allies in hopes of lifting his spirits by traveling."  
  
"But it did him no good," Elrohir cut in again, this time purposefully to annoy Elladan who took a swipe at the younger Lord. Ducking, Elrohir managed to avoid any serious harm yet was not spared from the glare that his twin sent him.  
  
"After many years," Gilnen continued, conveniently ignoring the two, "I do believe that it was about two years before you were born, Legolas deteriorate rapidly. We did not know what to do, so, we brought him back here and placed him under the watchful eyes of Lord Elrond."  
  
"And that is how he came to be here when you were brought to us," Elrohir filled in the blanks.  
  
Allowing himself a moment to sort out all the new information in his head, Estel found that there was still one thing that did not fit quite right. "So why did Legolas like it so much here?"  
  
It was Elrohir that chose to answer that one, and, sending a quick look over to the blond Elf taking with the chief advisor of Rivendell, he said, "Elrond became like a father to him, a father that he had never had before."  
  
Taking his turn to cut into Elrohir's recital, Gilnen thought it best if he finished the tale. "Thranduil was always more interested in the ways of state and profitable gain then his son. Also, Legolas is," looking over at the Elf in question, he smiled briefly before turning his eyes back to Estel's, "looking at Legolas is like his mother looking into a mirror. The resemblance is uncanny and I think that that was what coxed Thranduil into pushing his only son away as Legolas' mother died in childbirth."  
  
Finally seeing how everything fit into place, Estel just nodded. He could not help but feel sorry for the prince, even though he knew that Legolas would not want his pity, but it must have been hard growing up alone and with no one there for him. Legolas' question about when Elrond would get there would have due to the Lord's father like status to the Elf and Erestor would have been referring to the state in which Legolas was brought back to Rivendell before he himself was there.  
  
"So the argument that you mentioned before, Elrohir, the one between Legolas, Culdôr and father was really the two against Culdôr?"  
  
"Of course!" Elladan almost shrieked, "father hates that Elf and you know that he is not one to hate someone for no reason!"  
  
"What was it over?" Estel asked, thoroughly intrigued by this new found information.  
  
Elrohir looked to Elladan and then back to Gilnen again, both who merely shrugged.  
  
"We may as well tell him," Elladan muttered, "his is likely to hear more on the subject tomorrow at the council so we may as well make sure that he hears the truth."  
  
Nodding his agreement, Elrohir started to explain. "Once again you would have been too young to remember, but after Legolas came here for the second time, Culdôr came back demanding that Legolas return home and to his duties as Mirkwood's diplomat. None of us wanted the prince to leave and neither did he so it resulted in a argument that will go down in history - even we got involved!" he added for emphasis while motioning to his brother and himself. "In the end, Culdôr practically dragged Legolas out of here, threatening to renounce his crown - which Legolas told him to take!"  
  
"Which, mind you," Gilnen supplemented, "did not go down well with his father."  
  
"And that was the last time that we ever saw him, until now and this is on apparent business that he will not even tell us about." Elladan finished the tale off and left Estel with more to think about then before. If Legolas had told Culdôr to take his crown, why did he still get taken back, and just who was Culdôr to be able to threaten such an act?  
  
The young man was about to ask about this Culdôr again when he saw the head of his father over the crowd and coming into the hall. Leaving his questioning for later, the man rose and moved back to his seat to find Legolas and Erestor still talking of the old days. The prince greeted him with a warm smile as he sat, and, settling for watching the two Elves converse, Estel felt no need to break the conversation.  
  
As Elrond came into the hall and rounded the table to his seat, he smiled down at the back of the busily talking prince of Mirkwood, and standing behind him until the prince realized that he had company, he exchanged amused looks with Glorfindel. He could see that down the other end of the table, Culdôr was glaring up at the prince for not noticing the entrance of the Lord of the house, and it was with a slight snarl and upturned lip that Elrond met the other Elf's eyes.  
  
Feeling eyes on the back of his neck, Legolas spun around to be greeted by a smiling Elrond. Rising quickly to his feet, Legolas smiled and extended his hand to the Lord, only to find it brushed aside and him being pulled into a friendly embrace.  
  
"How are you fairing, Legolas?" Elrond asked quietly while squeezing the thin blond Elf.  
  
"I am good, Lord Elrond!" Legolas replied while returning the squeeze, "it does me good to see you again."  
  
Pushing the archer back, Elrond held him by the shoulders and looked him over, much the same way as Erestor had a few minutes ago. "You look well and that is good, little prince," he said with a smile that was mirrored by Legolas' own. Elrond was the only one that he could stand calling him 'little prince' as, for some reason, when Elrond said it, it was more out of love then a taunt or way of reprimand that Culdôr would use. "We must talk after dinner!" Elrond announced and Legolas merely nodded his agreement to the offer.  
  
Letting the younger Elf go, Elrond squeezed Estel's shoulder and smiled down at him ere moving to his seat and greeting his two biological sons.  
  
"My prince," a voice called and Legolas looked across the table to see a dark haired Elf sitting there and offering his hand. Reaching out and shaking it, Legolas concluded that this Elf must be a warrior and more skilled with a sword then bow by the strength in his arm and his slightly calloused hand. "I am Arlhach, a border guard of Rivendell. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."  
  
Smiling at the Elf, Legolas was somewhat unsure of what to say to this perfect stranger, and, Erestor, seeing this, came to Legolas' aid.  
  
"Arlhach here is a student of mine," he said, supplying Legolas with a little more information on the mystery Elf.  
  
"Erestor talks of your greatness in debate as if it were a Valar sent," Arlhach said with a smile, "I have long wanted to meet you to see if the rumors were true."  
  
Smiling and giving Erestor a questioning look, Legolas poured himself a goblet of wine and offered it around the table. "Erestor, I hear, also has a knack for blowing simple things out of proportion, so do not be quick to believe everything that he says!" His statement caused a laugh from the Elf in mention, as well as Arlhach and Estel.  
  
"So, will I have the honor of seeing you in action this visit?" the border guard asked, his eyes dancing with a joy that Legolas found encouraging. At least he obviously loved what he did; what he was being taught and the prince was almost glad to reply.  
  
"I am afraid that that is a yes," Legolas informed the Elf, who, at the affirmation of his question, smiled even larger.  
  
"And here was I thinking that you were afraid of nothing!" Elrohir quickly butted in, having only caught the last part of the conversation. "I must remember to tell Elladan to stop telling my innocent and gullible ears such lies!"  
  
Shaking his head, Legolas could not hide his amusement. The youngest of the twins was by far the person that he would label his best friend, even above Gilnen and the prince relished the fact that Elrohir could always make him laugh, even in the worst of situations. From the merry chucking that floated across the table, Legolas also got a sense that, given the chance to know him, he might find friendship with this new study of Erestor's.  
  
"What innocence, my young Lord?" Erestor questioned with a smirk, "I was under good impressions that you lost that at the very moment you were born - though, come to think of it, I do believe that 'twas Elladan that told me that one too!"  
  
"I heard that!" a voice called from further up the table, unmistakably Elladan's, and sent the five talking Elves into a fit of laughter.  
  
"My point is proven! I say no more!" Elrohir said while raising his hands and smiling cheekily at the ones sitting near him.  
  
"That would be the day!" Elladan called down again, obviously now listening to the group's conversation.  
  
Elrond merely shook his head at his son's and friends as they laughed heartily again. Even if he had wanted to, he would not have had the heart to put a stop to the banter that they always engaged in - besides, it had been a long time since he had seen the blond Elf that he thought of as a son so happy.  
  
Taking another sip of his wine, Legolas looked around the tables, seeing Elves that he recognized from his last visits and some that he did not. Looking down the table, he was pleased to see that Culdôr had turned to eating his diner in silence and given up glaring at the laughing prince and that Gilnen was now engrossed in conversation with Elladan. Sweeping his eyes back up the table, he was not at all surprised to find that Rastur's gaze was locked onto him, his dark eyes taking in every movement and missing nothing. Even though it was not as surprising to find him watching him, Legolas still found it above suspicious and rather disturbing, but, while in the company of Culdôr and Dúelen there was nothing that he could do on the subject that would not bring their wrath down on his head.  
  
Turning his mind from such disturbing thoughts, Legolas sat back and listened to the friendly banter that was exchanged around the table, feeling like, for once, he fit in and had a place.  
  
*****  
  
Walking out of the hall with Estel, the twins, Gilnen and Arlhach, Legolas felt at ease and happy. Stifling a yawn, the prince of Mirkwood bid good night to the twins and his traveling companion as they made their way off to their bed chambers.  
  
Walking down the halls, Legolas and Estel listened to the quiet chatter of Arlhach as he filled them in on what had been happening on the borders and the lands surrounding Rivendell. When the time came for them to part ways, Arlhach gave Legolas a sweeping bow ere he took his leave, blending into the night like one could a mist covered moor.  
  
"Now, my friend, I must take leave of you," Legolas stated formally, "I am off to reassure your father of my wellbeing."  
  
"Lots of luck to you!" Estel replied with a smile, finally understanding why Legolas would be doing such a thing. "He has a way of worrying no matter how much you prove," he offered with a grin before he turned and slowly made his way down one of the long halls.  
  
Turning and heading for Elrond's study, Legolas took his time, enjoying the way that the air flowed freely though the great halls of the Last Homely House. It was so different to Mirkwood and her darkened woods. Thranduil had long since moved their kingdom into the side of a hill, making the chambers stretch underground so to provide safety from the evils that lurked at every bend. Even though the palace was aired and the ceiling high, Legolas could not help but feel a sense of claustrophobia set in when in his own home, especially after spending so much time in this open place.  
  
Inhaling one last gulp of the fresh air, the prince of Mirkwood knocked on the large doors to Elrond's study and when he heard the Lord grant his entrance, Legolas opened the door and went in, ready to prove to his father by choice that he was fine.  
  
*****  
  
Hours had passed since he had retired to his rooms and still Estel could not sleep. He had heard Legolas return about an hour after he himself had entered his rooms and he wondered how the Elf was fairing. It was not what he feared what Elrond might do or say, but the fact that, in all probability, Legolas would have had to bring up painful memories of the past so Elrond could come to his conclusion on the prince's wellbeing.  
  
Sighing slightly, he rose from his bed and pulled an old cloak around his shoulders. Moving over to his door, he opened it and moved across the hallway silently.  
  
Knocking softly on the door of the prince so not to disturb him if he was asleep, Estel was rather surprised to find the door open in a matter of moments, revealing the still dressed prince.  
  
Stepping aside to allow the human entrance to his rooms, Legolas noticed Estel's worried gaze and smiled at him, trying to ease his mind as he shut the door.  
  
"Have you not slept?" Estel asked, the concern evident in his voice and touching the Elf in a way that made him automatically smile. It was not like most people to ask after him, the only questions that he was asked where how to better expand someone's kingdom with minimal financial expense or something of the like. It was nice to know that someone cared after his wellbeing and not who he was or what he was good at. That was why he felt such fondness towards Elrond and the way that he fathered him like one should their child.  
  
"I could ask the same about you!" Legolas pointed out with a smile, "but nay, I have not slept." Seeing Estel's concern heighten, the Elf merely chuckled and started to walk towards the balcony, "I am fine, just not tired. I do not tire like you humans - you should know that! But come, enough of this, 'tis a lovely night so and I would be honored if you would join me on the balcony."  
  
Thinking that it would be a lovely idea, Estel followed him out and took the same seat that he had been sitting in earlier that evening. Looking out over the railing, Estel was struck with the beauty that Rivendell supplied once again. He had lived there all his life and yet he was still not used to the way that everything seemed to have a place and a duty, binding the small haven closely together and making it perfect.  
  
The lanterns from earlier that night still burned in the trees, this time standing out more in the lack of light. Further away through the woods, larger fires could be seen, obviously used by those on border watch, and off to the right one could see the lights of other rooms adjacent to the Homely House. The waterfall that ran under the marble balcony reflected the lights in the trees and the stars on its gushing surface, while the white froth was beautifully highlighted by the random streak of phosphorus. The bank provided a home to clusters of buzzing fireflies, their little golden and sliver tails lighting their position like miniature stars fallen to earth while creating lines of light in their wake as they fluttered here and there, some even on the balcony and flying around the pair that sat in silence.  
  
Looking over to his companion, Estel wondered what was going through Legolas' mind. The Elf was a strange one, always so serious and yet so lighthearted and playful at times that it would seem that he was a completely different person. Deciding to break the comfortable silence, Estel sighed and licked his lips. "Why did you not ask me what I wanted at the door?" He asked the Elf that sat before him, the moon and the small bugs illuminating the gold of his hair and making the silver of his tunic seem real.  
  
Looking over at the young human, Legolas smiled and gave a little chuckle. "Of course you would be too young to remember." He said ere looking back out at the fire-lit night. "When you were little and I was still here, you would come into my room at night if you had a nightmare. You were quite the adventurous little one, always wandering here and there and getting into trouble - half the time me with you." The Elf stopped to laugh and looked over at the man, showing that it was not of a serious manner.  
  
"You would come into my room to play with my hair or ears, 'twas the only thing that would calm you down! No matter how hard Elrohir, Elladan or even Elrond tried, you would not go to them, only me." Offering Estel another smile, Legolas concluded, "so I was not surprised when you came in here tonight."  
  
"I remember some of that," Estel confirmed, "but not all. I do recall coming here a lot, and sitting with you on this very balcony. You were different - to all the other Elves. You had time for me and I loved you for that. You would always make the time to play a game, or just sit there with me and not worry about anyone else. Elladan and Elrohir were great as well, but they were busy learning things of state and importance so they often did not have time for me, but you, you always did."  
  
"It was good to have someone need me for other purposes then to work out a matter that, to them seemed complex but was really the work of a simpleton if they but opened their eyes." Legolas confessed.  
  
Slipping back into comfortable silence, the two just sat there and watched the night unfold and run its course. The moon moved across the sky, its path easily kept track of by the two using its reflection in the ever running water. Most of the lights to the right were snuffed out, the room's occupants obviously turning in for the night and retreating to the world of Elven dreams.  
  
Looking once again to his friend, Estel asked out of the blue, "what do you want, Legolas?"  
  
Turning quickly and giving the human an inquiring look, the Elf knotted his brow in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Well," Estel started, "do not be offended, but Elrohir, Elladan and Gilnen told me about what happened.before I was brought here," Estel paused to get the others consent.  
  
"I figured as much, by the way that you asked after me at the door with your eyes," Legolas said to put the man's heart at ease, "and it is alright, you would have found out sooner or later, and I am just glad that 'twas they that told you."  
  
Nodding slightly, Estel went on with his explanation of his question. "Well, if you ask me, which I know you didn't, but it just seems that it was not just your father's neglect that made you ill."  
  
"And what makes you think that, young one?" Legolas questioned without a hint of malice in his voice, obviously willing to hear the others point of view on the situation.  
  
"Well, you come across as independent, so I feel that such lack of watchfulness would have suited you. And then there is the fact that you are always saying that it is good to be needed for some other purpose then for your famed diplomatic skills, so I guess I just thought that maybe you are not doing what you want to do, but what others want."  
  
A long pause followed, and Estel was in no mind to hurry the prince with his answer. When, at last, Legolas did speak, the Elf had his head turned up towards the sky, the stars lighting the small yet sad smile that played upon his face.  
  
"For a human," he said softly, "you are very perceptive."  
  
"So I am right?" Estel asked, rather surprised at that fact and that the prince admitted it.  
  
"Yes, you are right," was the concise reply.  
  
"So, what do you want to do, Legolas, if not this, then what? What would make you happy?"  
  
"Happy?" the Elf asked, letting out a sigh, "I am happy, I just know that I could be happier. As to what I want, you would laugh!"  
  
"Try me!"  
  
Looking down at the young man, Legolas saw nothing but sincerity in his eyes which was quite a welcome change. "Alright," the Elf said, "I would like to write. To travel Middle-Earth and record what I see. I like the life of a warrior and I feel that there is no need to change that, but I am sick of solving everyone else's' problems, especially when they are so foolish. I would hope that I would always do the right thing and help those in need, but I see no righteousness in aiding a tyrant in taxing his workers further so he may live in squander. And so I would like to write. I have no wish to be a bard or anything of the sort, but just to paint what I see with words so that others may benefit and find joy in the things in life that they may never get the chance to look upon for themselves." Letting out another sigh and turning his gaze back to the stars, Legolas closed his eyes, allowing the gentle touch of the water-vapor filled water caress his face and the light of the fires and fireflies dance behind his closed eye-lids. "Do you think me a fool?"  
  
"No, not a fool, nor a dreamer," Estel stated surly and sternly, "Earlier this afternoon you offered me some of the best advice that I have ever been given, and now it is my turn to return the favor. I would think you a fool if you did not do it. Stop what you are doing and do as you please, not what others want."  
  
""Tis easier said then done, my friend," Legolas said solemnly.  
  
"If that was not the case then where would the challenge lie?" Estel questioned with a contagious smirk. Both looked to each other and smiled, glad that they were able to open up to one another without fear of ridicule. Neither was a stranger of being left out or not fitting in and both were glad that they had finally found someone who understood them for their thoughts and dreams and not laughed it off as being folly.  
  
"Come," Estel said while standing up and offering a hand to the prince, "walk with me."  
  
Taking the offered hand, Legolas stifled another yawn that did not go unmissed by Estel. "Or maybe I shall escort the prince to bed!" He said with a high and mightily look upon his face, as if it were the most important job in the world, while giving a slight bow and offering his arm to the Elf. Puffing his chest out and putting his nose ridiculously high in the air, Estel tried to keep a straight face as he waited for Legolas to take his arm.  
  
Giving into the laughter that wanted to break through, Legolas took the humans arm and allowed the man to escort him to the side of his bed while trying to school his face back into that of an undefined emotion.  
  
"My Lord," Estel said while dropping his hand and pulling down the corner of the bed. Reaching around and taking the Elf's arm again, he helped him sit on the edge of the bed and knelt to aid the Elf in the removal of his boots. Once that job was done, he held the blankets up high enough so Legolas, still clothed in his dining tunic, could slip in under the blankets with ease. Pulling the dyed fabric over the Elf's shoulders and tucking it in slightly around the thin body, Estel whispered, "I remember when you used to do this to me - escort me to bed and tuck me in!"  
  
"I wondered where I knew this from," Legolas chuckled while Estel fluffed up the other pillow.  
  
Allowing his face to once again go impassive and yet snobby, Estel looked down his nose at the prince, and, turning his voice deeper, said, "sleep well, my prince," causing Legolas' shoulders to once again shake with silent laughter.  
  
Walking over to the door, still looking self important, Estel opened it silently and, pausing just enough to look back at his friend he exited the room only to pop his head in a second later and say, "you were the perfect prince - Culdôr would be proud!"  
  
Resisting the urge to throw a pillow at Estel's head, Legolas settled for poking his tongue out in a sign of immaturity, causing both to laugh.  
  
"Sleep well, Legolas," Estel chuckled out while pulling the door closed behind him.  
  
Deciding to still go for his walk, Estel aimlessly wandered the corridors of the Homely House, admiring everything that he passed as if it were his first sighting. Coming to the end of a hall that lead to the round, first room of the House, Estel paused in his walking, listening to the wind for what he thought were voices.  
  
Having his suspicions proved right, he crept along the hall, wanting to know what was happening and who was up at such a time. As he got closer, he was able to identify one voice as that of Erestor, his father's chief advisor, and yet the other voice was alien to him. Risking a peek around the corner, he saw that it was the dark-haired Elf that Legolas had arrived with.  
  
"I see you came with him," Erestor stated, "then it is going well?"  
  
"Aye," the other replied, "though I do not know what this will achieve."  
  
"It is what he asks, so it should not be questioned," Erestor bit out, his voice not harsh but commanding.  
  
"But the prince suspects something. 'Tis not easy you know, what he asks! Not without being caught or drawing attention."  
  
"And he is grateful for what you are doing, and glad to see that it is working. But you must keep to your pledge!"  
  
"I have no intention of breaking it," the other said firmly, "I am just warning you to tell him that it is getting harder to do as he asks, especially with *them* around him."  
  
"Just do the best you can, that is all he asks."  
  
Bowing slightly, the Mirkwood Elf replied, "and that is what I shall do," ere he turned on his heels and walked down the corridor to the left of the pair which Estel knew housed his room. Erestor looked after him, a look of worry on his face, and, turning around himself, started to walk in the direction of Estel.  
  
Biting his lip and moving as quickly as he could while still being silent, Estel hurried around the corner and into the hall that lead to his own room. Upon reaching the door, he opened it silently, hoping not to disturb Legolas should he make too much noise, and stepped inside.  
  
Leaning his back against the wooden door and exhaling a deep sigh of relief, he made his way over to the bed. Discarding the cloak that he wore, he slipped back under the covers, his mind racing with the words that he had just heard and what their meaning could be. Knowing that whatever it was about, it somehow seemed to involve Legolas, he vowed to keep an eye on that other Elf and maybe even tell the twins so that they may help him look out for the prince. It was worrying to know that whatever was happening included Erestor as, to Estel as well as all of Rivendell, the advisor was well liked and greatly respected - never even thought of being capable of a betrayal.  
  
Knowing that he would find no sleep that night, Estel just stared out of the large window at the twinkling stars and thought of possible ways to protect his new friend, as well as get him to do what he wanted with his own life.  
  
*****  
  
Tbc.  
  
Hehehe, ok, I got a little sidetracked, but this was kinda necessary. I mean, as I said before, it may have been boring, but it set up a lot of the key players, some background, and a little bit of political intrigue to balance out the graphic violence that will come once I get them on their way - which won't be next chapter but the one after that (in theory).  
  
Anyway, I hope you are still enjoying this and I promise that the niceness will not last for to much longer - I was actually rather surprised at myself - it has been three chapters and I have yet to hurt anyone and I have been doing a lot of 'pretty' detail and descriptions! It's odd - two worlds colliding!  
  
BUT, as next chapter is written (I am making sure to have the next chapter written before I post) I can safely tell you that we have a nice little fight scene, a bit of Elf pain, lots of confusion and an arguing council that puts the real 'Council of Elrond' to shame! Lol, all next post. . .  
  
Reply to Reviews:  
  
Legolaslover: I am glad that you found it funny! Elrohir will provide a LOT of comic relief as the story gets darker! Lol, and I like your idea of Rastur's problem! More on this subject at the end.  
  
Yours Truly: Yeah, good idea to wait for the movie as my story is in first person and telling exactly what happens! Lol. Glad you had a good little trip.  
  
I am also glad that you liked all that I updated! *big smile* and sorry about the cliff hangers, but, hey, you are co-writing with me now so you should know what I am like! Lol. And you do the twin's interaction with Legolas fine - hey, that is half what our story is about, is it not? Lol and no, I did not know who it was! lol  
  
Camlost: soon enough for you? I was going to do a post every week (on my Saturday) but this story is writing itself so I have the next chapter done and I thought, 'why the hell not?' And thank you for the comment that it is worth loving - I do try to please! Lol.  
  
LittleSpacedemon: again with the funny! Well, this is a little more serious (though I was half drunk when I wrote the ending bit with Legolas and Aragorn! Lol) and so is the next chapter - that means that we are actually getting to the important stuff!  
  
Eddie-Uwnhai: I am glad that I can still shock people! I do believe that my friend (who is looking up writing agents for me at this very moment - he is slightly obsessive!) likes to call it 'being versatile!' Lol. I do legal studies but other then that I am a political dummy and I have never debated in my life, so I am just stumbling my way through (wait until next chapter!) so I am glad that it does sound diplomatic.  
  
Umm, the change is rather a new thing and mainly happened as - lets face it - there are not all too many ways to hurt Legolas without killing him and many more people have taken up the 'sadistic and hurt the main character' thing now, so I am not as original and openly shocking! Lol. So I thought it was time for a change (that way, people will get used to this style and then I will come back, guns a blazing with some new sadistic thing and shock everybody again! *evil grin*) but what do you mean 'it is good?' *glares at you for what Minka has drawn as the conclusion from that*  
  
As for the 13th warrior into Lord of the Rings, it is rather simple actually. First you must take a banana and a blender, then you mix them with a little water and a few drops of petrol. Set it on fire and allow it to warm the room as you shake the characters out of both books which you them insert into a special design 'insert a character (copywrite and in an upcoming story of mine!)' computer! Lol, as if I am going to tell you yet! You will just have to keep reading!  
  
Gwyndolen Rhionne: (hehe, I just copied and pasted this time!) and is this soon enough for you?? I make sure that the chapter after the one that I am posting is finished before putting the current one up. That way, if I fall behind due to Real Life I have an emergency chapter that I can put up sometime in the week.  
  
Take your time with the RR as I think we are dead anyway! But soon, when computer gets completely fixed (put in too many characters in the 'insert a character' slot! Lol) I will MAKE everyone become alive - even if I have to turn into Christ and resurrect them myself! Lol  
  
Vana Everyoung:I am sorry that it was still a cliffy, but I am trying here, alright! *tries to hide the one that was left for this chapter until she realizes that you have already read it* damn! Now it seems to be a question of Rastur, Culdôr and Erestor and I know it! The connection is -  
  
Wait for it  
  
Wait for it  
  
Wait for it  
  
Their names all end in 'r'! *pokes tongue out* but I am glad that it has you thinking - that is the point. As said up the top - it is going to be a long story (next chapter done and they are still at Rivendell! It actually feels like The fellowship of the Ring! Lol) and MANY Elves are gonna get hurt in this one! Fun fun fun fun fun!  
  
Thank you for pointing out my mistake - I had not even noticed! I went and changed it the moment I read your review, so thank you!  
  
Seriously, I don't have a 'gift'! I only write to keep me from my previous life of child delinquency! LOL! Now that I have started, I would like to write, but before a year or so ago I barely ever put pen to paper - whether it be for school or for entertainment. So there is no great wisdom that I can pass to you, sadly, otherwise, believe me I would!  
  
My muses love technology? I am guessing that you are talking about my bio?! And yes, they are rather fond of it but it could still work. E-mail me and we will try to work something out. Rastur, as said, is talked about down below. . .  
  
Gemstone: 'Tis good to know that I did not bore you with the descriptions! Lol, I thought that they were kinda long winded myself, but that is just me! Lol. The Estel scene was meant to be rather intense, so I am happy that you thought it was - but I did not want it too heart stopping - that happens NEXT chapter! Lol.  
  
I have included Elladan a little more in this - I kinda overlook him for the fact that I like Elrohir but, now that you like him, I have tried to give him equal page space and it is shown next chapter as well. May I ask you a question? Do you just think that Elladan is better or do you think that he is cuter? I mean, personally, I **know** that Elrohir is the cuter of the identical twins (huh? Lol). The thing that gets me is most people that I talk to like Elrohir more and they all agree that he is the hotter of the two, but he is identical to Elladan and there is not even a picture of them anywhere! Lol. *strange, crazed voice* but I know that he is hotter!  
  
Oh, since reading this you will know that Culdôr deserves all that he gets (evil fucker) and all I can say is "what comes around, goes around" to quote someone next chapter ( I JUST finished writing it - that is why I keep referring to it!) Me? Twisted mind? Never! I know that I should take offence to that - but I kinda couldn't be bothered! Lol!!  
  
NOOOO!! No sympathy for Culdôr!!! He is not worthy of it, trust me! As for Gilnen, I am glad that you like him - I do too and I kinda picture him as being rather hot! Lol. Lots more of him - you guessed it - next chapter (lets just say that he gets slightly loose of tongue!) I can also tell you that he will be one of the thirteen to go, so there will be plenty of him, Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir and Estel! As well as some unexpected ones. . .  
  
Rastur. . .  
  
So, the plot thickens.anymore guesses on what Rastur is up to? And what does it have to do with everyone's favorite Rivendell advisor? And just who is this higher 'he' that they are referring to and what is 'his' wants? *rubs hands together* this is so much fun!  
  
The thing about Rastur (and this is what I mean by the story is writing itself) was that I was sure that I had written myself into a nice little corner with spikes that sick out behind me! Lol. You see, I did his character unknowing, and suddenly, by the second chapter he had turned into this really creepy character and I had no idea why. Then, I did not even think about it and then BANG I had an idea (it hurt!) So, he has come out well and I am glad that he has you thinking.  
  
Now, many people have made reference to the fact that I have a 'twisted mind' and that I like to hurt the Elf (Elves) in many ways, and you would all be correct, but let me tell you this one last thing - even the main players in this story are not what the seem. Yes, that is implying a dark, evil and sinister 'I-did-not-see-that-one-coming' twist involving a certain three characters. . .  
  
I will drop more hints along the way, but that is all for this chapter! You will have to wait until next chapter. And since I have talked about it so much, I am going to be kinda and give you a *small* (it is 15 pages without notes so this is only a crumb of what is to come - and it is not good!) preview. .  
  
  
  
*****  
  
"We had a messenger come to Mirkwood, seeking aid in defeating an unknown evil near Ered Luin and I am here to plead with you to give me aid in helping these beings."  
  
Having heard the location, Galdor sat up higher in his seat, leaning in to listen to the Elf a little more closely. It had been many years since he had journey back to his homeland and the thought of something evil assailing it was a disturbing one at that.  
  
"Is it near the Havens?" he asked of the prince.  
  
Turning towards him, Legolas thought it best and safe if he stretched the truth just a little. "Yes," he replied, his lie coming easily to his lips and not affecting anything about him. "It is gradually moving towards our beloved Havens, even as we speak now it is getting closer."  
  
"That is a lie, Legolas!" Culdôr yelled, his voice bouncing off the walls while jumping to his feet before Elrohir had the time to stop him. "Listen not to what he says about the Havens falling under threat. He speaks no truth on the matter and is only seeking to use your lives in order to aid humans!" *****  
  
hehehe, and that was not the worst bit that I could have chosen.  
  
Please review!  
  
Minka. 


	4. The Council of the River City

Felt like putting these at the top - so they are here! READ THEM BEFORE THE CHAPTER!!!!!  
  
Bill-the-Pony - Hehe, I liked your comment about "From the moment they see one another they are hammering away at their insults, jests, and all out disrespect of their elders." And you have not even read THIS chapter yet!!! *Bill-the-Pony walks up to Culdôr and bitch slaps him upside the head.* Happy now!  
  
legolaslover - Hehe, Elrohir is an all out entertainment package! And keep your guesses coming in on Rastur - oh, and Erestor is Elrond's advisor, Glorfindel is his guard.  
  
Camlost - I am glad that it was not boring! Hopefully this one won't be either! And thank you for your lovely comment! Oh, and Elrohir is (in my opinion) funny in this chapter - his actions towards Culdôr at the council ;) also, sorry it has taken so long for this - but I had to stick to my resolve and finish the next chapter before putting this one up, and between that, the epic conclusion of Dangerously in Love that I am working on, Christmas shopping and a ban on updating from Fanfiction, it has not been easy! Lol.  
  
Rikkali - again, keep your Rastur guesses coming! *big smile* 'The Great - I laughably say - Debate', as promised, is this chapter, and there is a nice little fight scene next chapter to keep you all happy!  
  
LittleSpacedemon - thank you, I am really glad that you are enjoying it! And I am happy that so many people are commenting on how everyone takes care of Legolas - it is what I want you all to see as it is VITAL for later on *dropping evil hints until one lands on her foot* Ouch!  
  
Dark Mage - NO COMMENT!  
  
Gwyn - glad ya liked the preview - now here's the real thing! And sadily, 15 pages for me is not that long! Lol, the conclusion to DiL was meant to be one chapter - it is now over 30 pages. . .think I may have to break it down! LOL.  
  
gemstone - ok, first off, I just have to say that I love your reviews! They really make me day - as do everyone's - but yours make me laugh and smile! Thank you.  
  
Passion huh? I have yet to have been told that one! Lol. But thank you, I shall take it is a great complement. As said in the reply to LittleSpacedemon, I am really trying to stress that relationship and am happy to see that I seem to be able to do it!  
  
Culdôr's end - well, it is written (I got sidetracked! Lol) and is actually really not something that you would expect from me! Lol *again the dropped hint hits her on the foot* LOL, oh, "Minkaitis" - has a nice Ring to it, huh? Lol, am I really that evil? *innocent-Elrohir look* as for how Culdôr was able to threaten such a thing - you will have to read on a find out later. . .  
  
I am overjoyed that Rastur is confusing so many people! Lol, it is good to see that you are all thinking into it and not just going - "oh, he is evil!" but keep thinking.  
  
As to the Elladan v Elrohir - I too see what you mean about being the older twin, and I show that this chapter; he does seem to have that need to feel his father's respect, but does not realize that he has it, and, Elrohir and Estel's as well. But that leads to why I think - I actually sat down and tried to work this out - I like him a little less. I myself am a much more impulsive, risk taking sort of person who despises all forms of responsibility that gets dumped unwillingly on my shoulders, and so, I can not relate to his character. As I said, I do not hate him, but I just like Elrohir a bit better, and while I do not claim that I am able to 'hold onto my innocence' (coughshadowswithindarknesswithoutcough) I find that I would more likely be the one that would give the stupid look, or say something just for the hell of it (or, as you will soon see, thump someone on the shoulder to keep them quiet!) But as you can see, Elladan gets his fair share of page time, as does Gilnen *is getting too attached to that Elf. . .* and it was my pleasure to put more of them in. Oh, and a shameful self plug, you may like the pointless little one chapter story that I wrote called "Serenity," it is on here and just about Elrohir and Elladan - just a thought.  
  
Oh, and you will be sharpening something bigger then a knife after this chapter. . . have I mentioned that *I* hate Culdôr? Lol.  
  
Enigma Jade - wait no longer for it has arrived!! *story gets thrown to you dressed in a square Superman outfit - yes, my story's have outfits!* Lol.  
  
*****  
  
The Eaters of the Dead  
  
Chapter Four  
  
The Council of the River City  
  
*****  
  
As the sun stretched forth her rays, gracing the world with her light, Legolas lay in a state half between consciences and sleep, neither wanting to wake to the world or acknowledge that the fact that he had to. It was only through this delirious form of wakefulness that he half heard the door to his room being pushed slowly open. . .and yet he was not entirely sure if it was the door or not.  
  
A footstep moved across the floor, heading in his direction, and yet in his state it could have easily been the rustling of leaves in the trees outside.  
  
A sudden rush of air stirred his hair that lay spread out on the pillow, sending the fine strands of gold flicking over the Elven prince's face. Finally coming out of his trance like state, Legolas' eyes, which had been unnaturally closed, snapped open just in time to see a blade plummet towards his chest.  
  
Hands acting quicker then sight, the prince caught his attacker's wrist with his right and the long blade of the knife with his left, unheeding to the intense pain that shot through his palm as the steel sliced into the flesh.  
  
Judging from the strength behind the attack, the would-be assassin was an Elf and from the firmness of the thin wrist they were well skilled in the arts of swordplay.  
  
Closing his eyes against the force of the attack and the small droplets of blood which were seeping from his own hand, Legolas had a brief flash of the dark-haired Elf from the dining hall, Arlhach. He was tall and slender, firm hands as assessed from their handshake and, from what Legolas could tell, good with a sword.  
  
Glancing up at the face of the unknown Elf, Legolas found it covered by a simple cloth mask of black. Cursing the stranger's obvious intelligence, the prince started to arch his back, getting ready to shove the attacker off him. Unfortunately the other being was well aware that Legolas would try such an act and, letting his right hand fall from the dagger, he applied a swift punch to the blonde's stomach thus effectively stopping any real form of resistance.  
  
Half curling in on himself, Legolas felt the Elf above him press down further with his hands, slowly brining the dagger closer and closer to his heart.  
  
It was with this horror in mind that two things happened. Once again the right hand of the attacker moved from the dagger only to this time clamp around Legolas' throat, squeezing in on the windpipe and causing the sufferer to gulp for air.  
  
The other was a voice, quite unexpectedly, calling out from the other side of the locked door. "Legolas?" Estel questioned while knocking on the door. The door handle was jiggled only to find it safely locked, blocking all access into the room. "I was the one to close the door," Estel said, obviously to a third party, "I did not lock it."  
  
"Legolas?" a louder voice cried while a thumping on the door and Legolas' heart picked up at the sound of Elrohir.  
  
Startled by the new players in the deadly game, the assassin chanced a quick glance towards the door, seeing it move against its frame as the pounding continued.  
  
Taking the small opportunity for all that it was worth, Legolas lashed out with his right leg, catching the standing figure in the left side. Feeling the hand let up at his throat, he lashed out again, turning his body onto the side so to have a better and stronger swing.  
  
"Legolas?" it was Elladan this time, further lifting the prince's spirits as he again kicked at the figure. While his attacks were helping, the Elf seemed to know what he wanted, and even though he was being assailed in the side by the blond, he still did not completely remove his hand from Legolas' throat or stop pressing down on the dagger.  
  
"Est-" Legolas tried to call out but was effectively stopped by the hand tightening on his throat. Feeling his head spin and seeing bursts of light before his eyes, Legolas felt himself slowly start to blackout. . .and still the hand pressed further into his throat.  
  
*****  
  
"Did you hear that?" Elrohir asked while pressing his pointed ear to the door. Looking to Elladan, he saw his twin nod his agreement and his brow knot in worry and concern.  
  
"What?" Estel questioned, not having the better hearing of the Elves that stood on either side of him. When neither replied, he shot each a panicked look ere repeating his question. "What?"  
  
"It sounded as if he called out your na-" Elrohir stopped and pressed his ear closer to the door, his eyes enlarging at what he obviously heard from within that the others could not. The Elf's breathing deepened and started to come in slight pants as he listened intently while holding up his right hand to hush the other two of their questions.  
  
A chocking sound that all could hear was the thing that sent them whirling into action. "By the Valar!" Elladan cursed while pounding on the door with renewed force. "Legolas?"  
  
Grabbing the Elves shoulders, Estel moved them away and started to ram the door with his shoulder, hoping the break the lock that still held fast.  
  
Looking around them, Elrohir bit his lip while Elladan called out again. "Legolas, hold on, we are coming!" Sending a look to his younger twin, Elladan went to aid Estel in trying to snap the lock.  
  
"Keep going!" Elrohir commanded of them, "I'll be back!"  
  
"Where are you going?" Estel demanded while letting his right shoulder slam against the door once again.  
  
Not even giving them an answer, Elrohir disappeared into Estel's room. Looking around frantically, he saw the human's pack lying at the far corner, still in a half filled state. Deciding that that would be his best bet, he hurried to it, rummaged through, and, smiling when he found what he was looking for, made his way to the other side of the room and the open balcony.  
  
*****  
  
As the door started to get pounded in, Legolas could see that his attacker was getting worried. Acting upon this, he waiting until the masked Elf had once again looked to the door, and then aimed his kick a little higher in his last desperate attempt to gain control of the situation. Catching the Elf in the left shoulder, he caught him completely off guard and sent the Elf wheeling back, his grip being torn from the prince's throat. Gasping as the dagger scraped the bones of his hand, Legolas used his right to plunge under his pillow, pulling out a bow-knife of his own.  
  
Slowly standing, the archer was just on his feet when the other Elf rushed at him, dagger held high and all attempts of skill thrown out the window. Falling backwards before the Elf reached him, Legolas lifted his feet and, as the Elf was about to straddle him, grabbed his forearms and shoved him right over his head to fall off the other side of the bed.  
  
Getting back on his feet, the prince moved around the bed, eager to defeat the intruder and find out their identity. The other Elf was already on his feet, and knowing now that the prince was not to be taken lightly, approached this time with a little more caution.  
  
Circling each other, both tried to block out the frantic yelling that came from the other side of the door - as the ones lock out had heard the crashing sound of the other Elf falling to the floor - else they lose their concentration.  
  
Deciding to make the first move, Legolas moved in for the attack, and, ducking a swing of the others blade, came in behind the Elf and elbowed him between the shoulders. The other spun on him and, before he had time to react, Legolas felt the dagger cut through his upper left arm, the blade tasting its second sample of blood from the prince.  
  
Grunting in frustration and pain, Legolas blocked another attack and sent his fist hard into the stomach of the Elf much as he had done to Legolas only moments before. Following through with a well aimed kick to the same spot, the other Elf lost his balance and fell to the floor on his knees, one hand wrapped around his stomach while he desperately tried to get the air that he needed back into his lungs. As the Elf doubled over, leaving Legolas with a wide opening in his defenses, Legolas took swing with his blade and then. . .  
  
Stopped.  
  
Looking down on the Elf that was in pain and yet still watching the price with haunting eyes, Legolas knew that even after the attack and his attempted assassination he could not kill the other as he wished to do to the prince. That was the difference between them, one was a killer by nature and the other was a killer by necessity and not revenge.  
  
Both stared at each other, eyes locked onto the others, seeing into one another's minds and hearts and if it were not for the door suddenly crashing open and setting off a mêlée of confusion, they most probably would have stayed that way, seizing up each others strengths and weaknesses.  
  
As Elladan and Estel burst into the room, breaking the mental battle between the two, the other Elf jumped to his feet and strongly shoved the unsuspecting prince back, sending him wheeling and into Estel, who only just managed to keep them from both falling to the ground. Turning and fleeing towards the window, the other Elf was closely followed by Elladan who, after risking a quick look to his human brother and his Elven friend, pulled out his own dagger, intending to end this once and for all.  
  
As the Elf took flight towards the balcony, he ran full pelt into Elrohir, who, after taking a rope from Estel's pack and jumping off his balcony, had lassoed it around one of the railings of the prince's balcony and had climbed up, also intending to put a stop to whatever was happening.  
  
Seeing the new arrival as a threat, the masked Elf lifted his dagger and charged, a battle cry on his lips.  
  
Coming in at the last moment, to say that Elrohir was slightly confused by the scene before him was an understatement. Legolas seemed fine - a little shaken and blood splattered but alive - and was still being held tightly by Estel who was wide eyed and looking from Elladan to Legolas with worry. Elrohir also observed that Elladan was charging at the masked Elf much the same way as the mask Elf was now officially charging at him, both with their knives held high and wearing the same expression of hate in their eyes.  
  
Elrohir mentally stopped. . . wait, masked Elf charging at him. . . knife held high. . . not good.  
  
Eyes opening to become wider then Estel's, Elrohir had no time to draw a weapon, and so settled for throwing himself to the side and pressing his back up against the wall as the crazed Elf ran past, turning his head to see where his intended victim had disappeared to.  
  
Obviously deciding that Elrohir was not worth going back and facing Elladan over, the masked Elf kept running out onto the balcony and, with a futile look over his shoulder, jumped off and into one of the trees on this side of the bank. He had completely vanished by the time that Elladan had reached the open area, and, seeing no point in attempting to chase after him when his friend could need his help, he turned and went back inside while returning his knife to his boot, his face back to the normal impassive look of an Elven noble.  
  
Still standing pressed up against the wall; Elrohir saw the look of transformation on his bother's face and raised both eyebrows. "Well," he said, almost cheerily, "that was definitely a different way to start the morning!"  
  
Shooting his brother a dangerous look, Estel tightened his arm around the prince's waist and escorted him over to the bed. Sitting the Elf down, he took his hand in his and inspected the deep and gushing cut. "'Tis deep,' he stated though it was hardly necessary. Next he turned to the cut on Legolas' arm and, biting his lip, he prodded the wound, ignoring the fait hisses that came from his patient.  
  
"The point is to help him, not kill him!" Elrohir informed the young human while brushing him aside. The two twins were in the ever tiring process of teaching their human brother the arts of healing, and it was proving to be a thing that tales would be made about for many years. Estel was a wiling student but he was not as gentle as the Elves and had a habit of causing the wounded person more pain then soothing.  
  
"He was not that bad," Legolas defended the human while allowing Elrohir to look at his arm. The Elf was much gentler and the prince could barely feel the fingers that inspected the wound. "Besides, he could use the practice."  
  
"So," Elladan interrupted before they could get any further sidetracked. "Care to fill us in? What happened?"  
  
Shaking his head, Legolas looked from one to the other. "I do not rightfully know," Legolas confirmed, "I remember you Estel, last night and I going to bed instead of walking with you, and then this morning - it was strange. I knew what was happening but at the same time I did not. The next thing I know, that Elf was standing over me with a knife and you were banging on the door." Looking over to give Elladan his best confused look, Estel saw red marks around the prince's neck, and, catching Legolas' chin in his hands', he tilted his head up and inspected them.  
  
"He tried to strangle you?" he asked softly, concern unmistakable in his voice. Legolas merely nodded his conformation as both Elrohir and Estel inspected the marks.  
  
"I'll get father," Elladan offered, seeing that his twin and younger brother were busy and knowing that Elrond would have their heads if he was kept in the dark about this. As he rounded the corner he literally walked right into Erestor and Rastur as they came tearing around the corner and into the room.  
  
"What happen?" Erestor demanded as he approached the prince and pushed the other two away so he could look over the blond himself. Through all this, Legolas could not help but notice that, while everyone was taking their turn to 'inspect his wounds' no one was really doing anything to help him or stop the profoundly bleeding cut on his hand.  
  
"Legolas was att-" Elrohir started to explain only to be cut off by Estel.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, having no regard for his superior. After what he had witnessed the night before, Estel was in no mind to let Erestor get too close to the prince, and, pushing his way past the elder Elf so that he stood between him and Legolas, he spared a look over at Rastur. The Elf seemed panicked, his breathing was labored and coming in short gasps and his face was flushed in such a way that anyone would have thought that he had run all the way from Mirkwood - or just fought with a skilled combatant.  
  
"Estel," Elrohir hissed at the audacity of his little brother.  
  
Rethinking his first approach, Estel though it may be best if he did not allow Erestor and Rastur onto his suspicions. Bowing slightly, Estel tried to make amends. "My apologies, Erestor. I only sort to protect the prince and know how it was that you got wind of the incident so fast." Estel said, the picture of Elven nobility and perfection displayed across his face while holding back the want to say 'since the only other person to know about this that has left this very room was the attacker.'  
  
"We heard a loud crash - the sound of the door falling in," Rastur answered for the advisor while stepping forward and towards Legolas. Subtly blocking his way to the prince, Estel turned his attention to Elladan who had paused at the door.  
  
"Go find father," he commanded, and was rather shocked when Elladan went without question or comment on Estel's inability to command him around.  
  
Pushing the young man aside, Erestor knelt down in front on the prince, unheeding of the death looks that Estel shot him. Taking the Elf's face in hand, he lifted Legolas' chin to look at the angry red marks that dotted the pale skin of his throat.  
  
"There is nothing I can do to stop the bruising, but it should be -" his voice trailed off as he looked up into Legolas' eyes. Gripping the Elf's chin again, he pulled the prince's face down to his eye level and peered into the blue orbs.  
  
"What is it?" Elrohir questioned while pushing off the wall that he had been standing against, his arms folded in front of his chest and his right leg bent so that his foot rested on the wall. Coming to stand behind the advisor, he too looked down on the confused Elf and, biting his lower lip, knelt down and looked closer.  
  
Erestor placed a hand on Legolas' brow and the shock on his face was easily read as he felt the heat radiating off it. "Elrohir, you are good with herbs, are you not?" he questioned quietly of the Elf next to him and this time it was Legolas who looked shocked as Elrohir nodded his head slowly.  
  
"Why," he asked cautiously at the same time as Estel asked the same question.  
  
"What do you make of this?" Erestor asked the younger Elf while talking Elrohir hand and pressing it to Legolas' brow. Recoiling his hand from the heated skin, Elrohir looked up to Estel and beckoned him forward.  
  
"Help me lay him down," he commanded. The two gently pushed an overly confused Legolas onto the bed and grabbed his legs, moving them so that he lay at a horizontal to the side of the mattress.  
  
"What is it?" Legolas asked and when he received no answer, he changed his tone to one more demanding, "What is it that you are not telling me?"  
  
The two dark-haired Elves exchanged a worried glance, words being spoken with a mere look.  
  
Stepping forward, Elrohir sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed a stray lock of Legolas' hair away from the Elf's heated face. "Legolas I think that you have been drugged," he stated quietly and, knowing how the prince would react, he pressed his hands onto the other's shoulder, keeping him pinned to the bed as Legolas struggled to sit up.  
  
"What?" Estel half shrieked while moving forward and taking up Legolas' wounded hand, inspecting it further for any tell tale signs of a poison.  
  
"No," Erestor spoke softly as he gently pulled the Elf's wounded hand from the human, "it looks as if it has been ingested."  
  
"You mean someone poisoned his meal?" Estel asked while shooting a worried look at Legolas, who was still struggling with Elrohir, reassuring the other Elf that he felt fine.  
  
"No, 'tis not a poison," Elrohir said pointedly while pressing Legolas down for the fourth time, "it looks as if it was just to knock his sense's - make him weaker -"  
  
"So that that Elf could attack him this morning with ease," Estel concluded, catching onto the line of thought of the Elves.  
  
"Exactly," Elrohir nodded, "look at Legolas' eyes, they are dilated and large yet glassy, as if he were in Elven sleep but we all know that he is perfectly awake. You can tell by the coloring," he pointed at the red tinge at the corners of the normally clear eyed Elf as a way of a visual lesson for the young human, "the red is not normal in an Elf, even a tired one."  
  
"Will it do any damage?" Estel asked quietly while brushing a hand over his friend's hot face, "I mean, is it deadly?" His voice was soft and shaky, obviously worried about the Elf in question who just looked up at the four crowding around the bed.  
  
"No, he will be fine in a few hours and once we get some food into him. 'Twas the strike of the assassin that was set to finish him, not this." As Elrohir said this, Estel took the opportunity to look to Rastur who had been standing quietly at the foot of the bed. The human found it slightly strange that the Elf would have so little concern about his prince as to stand by and only watch, a look of mild interest plastered on his face. At least Erestor seemed worried about Legolas' condition, which was much more then what Estel could say about the other that he had heard talking last night.  
  
"What happened?" a commanding voice asked from the door as Elrond walked in with Elladan trailing behind. Moving aside for the Lord, Erestor waited until Elrond was seated on the side of the bed and inspecting the young prince before offering his small explanation, allowing Elladan, Elrohir and Estel to add their own knowledge of that morning.  
  
Nodding his head as the story continued, Elrond turned to Elladan, "so you have no idea who it was?"  
  
Elladan shock his head dejectedly, "he had already taken to the trees by the time I got to the balcony and I did not want to leave incase he came back."  
  
"That is well," Elrond reassured his eldest, and, at the look of obvious self-blame in Elladan's eyes, Elrond, turned to the other's, "Erestor, take Rastur with you and go get some food of the prince and Elrohir, take Estel to the healer and get something to treat these wounds, also something to rid the system of a large dose of Valerian."  
  
"Valerian?" Elrohir asked inquisitively, not recognizing the herb.  
  
"Aye," Elrond replied while sending another look into Legolas' diluted eyes. "'Tis the only thing that would have caused such fatigue to overcome our young prince and yet not cause him any harm. It would have been easily slipped into his food or added to his wine and would have gone undetected."  
  
All nodding their agreement and Elrohir in understanding, the four left, leaving only Legolas, Elrond and his eldest son in the room.  
  
"You can not blame yourself," Legolas said softly before Elrond had the chance to say the same thing. "You got in here in time, which is all that matters."  
  
Still seeing the self-loathing in Elladan's eyes, Elrond added, "I could not have put it better myself. He is alright and that is the best way to get back at the attacker, him having to know that his target is well and still on his feet."  
  
"Speaking of being on my feet," Legolas said with a sigh, "if you two would excuse me, I have a council to dress for and win."  
  
"Are you sure that is wise?" Elladan asked from the other side of the room, his face holding a large degree of worry. Seeing that Legolas was in no mind to answer, he shot a quick look to his father. "Father?" he hissed, "surly you can not think this wise!"  
  
"He is right, Legolas. It is not a good idea, not after this," Elrond said gently, trying not to put the Elf in a rage or making him feel as if he were being babied.  
  
"Or," Legolas contradicted, "maybe it would be better if I tell my news sooner as then at least I will not find myself as the only target." Raising one eyebrow, he looked at the other two expectedly, knowing that he would win this one way or another.  
  
Sighing, Elladan looked to his father, who looked back at him and then to Legolas. "Very well," Elrond sighed, "have it your way and put us all in danger!" it was said in a kind way, not meaning to make the young archer feel bad about whatever this news was.  
  
"Thank you," Legolas said with a large smile while pushing himself off the bed slowly so to not make his head spin too much. "Now, if you would both excuse me, I would like to have a bath before I once again am handed over to Estel and his 'healing' techniques."  
  
"Very well, little one," Elrond said while ushering Elladan out of the door, "but he will be waiting out here!" he motioned to the oldest of his children who nodded his head in agreement and leaned up against the wall near Estel's door.  
  
"As you wish," Legolas brushed the thought of a guard aside with a wave of his head, "but I am closing this!" He said while poking his tongue out and shutting the door on their faces in a playful manner.  
  
"Youth!" Elrond murmured while walking down the corridor, earning a daggered look from Elladan as well as a small grunt from within the room of the prince.  
  
*****  
  
"Silence!" Elrond's voice boomed off the walls and trees of the outside congressing area. All eyes turned to him, each forgetting their own little bickering that they had been involved in.  
  
Offering them a small smile with a hint of mocking behind it, Elrond relaxed back into his seat, glad that he had put a stop to what would seem inexorable. The entire morning had been bad. From word go nothing had gone to plan, setting all of Rivendell's higher society into a foul mood that reflected in their want and ability to communicate with others in the important council that was being held so the envoys from Mirkwood could plead their case - whatever it may be.  
  
Elrond sat in the middle of the open end of the horseshoe created by the chairs that were a permanent fixture of the area. Behind him and to each side were the normal seats of his two twin sons yet today they had insisted in standing by their friend. To his left and at the first seat that started the curve sat Estel, his eyes, strangely enough, drifting from Rastur to Culdôr to Erestor in a look that Elrond knew all to well as being one of hate. Next to him sat Legolas, pale and slightly shaken with a bandage around his arm that still showed sighs of seeping blood. The twins stood still as trees behind him, their gazes missing nothing, while Gilnen sat on the other side of Legolas. To Gilnen's left sat, Dúelen, Culdôr, Rastur, Arlhach and Erestor.  
  
On the other side sat Glorfindel with Galdor on his left. The head of the Rivendell guards, Erthalion sat next to him and his second in command Curuesgal. Another five Elves made up the council, not including the many guards that patrolled the borders of the raised dais that was reserved for such events.  
  
Casting a quick look to the pale Legolas, Elrond was glad to see that his twin sons who stood protectively behind him and Estel, seated to his right, were each ready to grab at their weapons should anything like the happenings of that morning reoccur.  
  
Feeling Elrond's eyes on him, Legolas turned to the lord and offered a smile, trying not to let his nervousness get the better of him and make him lose his stability of mind. That morning had been an interesting one at that and, even though Legolas had argued the importance of the council taking place this day, he was not entirely ready for it - mentally and emotionally.  
  
As it turned out, before the prince had even the chance to half fill the others in on the reason that he and his unlikely companions where here, a argument broke out between the Rivendell Elves and the Mirkwood representatives about seating arrangements. The entire situation was screaming of its informality compared to the regal congress of Mirkwood and already Legolas found it hard to concentrate.  
  
Even though he would never admit it, and as much as he had protested it before, he could still feel the symptoms of the strange drug that he had been somehow slipped during the dinner the night before. It was clouding his mind and making it hard to think on one subject at a time while steadily giving him a headache - which was a feeling that he was thankfully not all to familiar with. He was dreaded having to get up and speak, to try and prove his case to this council and, on top of the drug, it was also not a good sign that he did not know of many of these members very well so he had no real back history on anyone to subtly use against them.  
  
Another disturbing thing was the fact that, due to the questioning that the kitchen servants had been put through, almost everyone in Rivendell knew of the Mirkwood prince's 'poisoning and attempted murder by a highly trained assassin', as it had been spread, the truth being twisted into a story more elaborate to entertain all those who heard.  
  
"Thank you!" Elrond sighed as the last of the arguments died completely. "Now, as you may not have guessed due to your prior display, we are here for an important reason. As you can see," he motioned to Legolas and the other Mirkwood Elves, "we have guests from Mirkwood bringing news that needs to be discussed."  
  
An Elf known as Fëandil, seated to the left of Erestor, glared over at the Culdôr, his eyes narrowed into thin slits, "if they now the meaning of 'discuss'!" he spat out, the distaste obvious in his voice as he looked upon the chief advisor of Mirkwood. He had been witness to the last so called council that consisted of Rivendell and Mirkwood and seen the way that Culdôr had treated the entire situation and threatened the prince, who, in his opinion was alright and one of the only good and justly Elves to come of the Greatwood.  
  
"Fëandil!" Elrond warned the younger of the Rivendell Elves that was at attendance. He liked the Elf enough, but Fëandil was also known for his fieriness and quick temper, making him just as irrational as Culdôr himself.  
  
At the triumphant look that Culdôr shot at the aforementioned Elf, which Elrond saw, the Lord glared right at the advisor, "that was not meant as a favor to you, Culdôr, only a way to try and keep this as civil as possible."  
  
This time it was Gilnen to scoff at the lords words, not offering direct insult to Elrond but to the fact that a council with these members could ever be considered 'civil'. "I do think that such a thing will never occur, my Lord," he said. Now that he was in the safely of Rivendell, he felt much more inclined to speak up against Culdôr, let alone justified, and had no fear of Thranduil's wrath for any brash words that may escape him. "Not with a number of us present."  
  
"Watch your words, Gilnen," Culdôr scolded, "do not think that just because you are here and no longer in Mirkwood that you may escape responsibility for them!"  
  
"Why should I not?" Gilnen shot back, his temper flaring at the one Elf that he despised the most of all he had met, "why should I not think that I could escape it when you yourself evaded the reprimand that you disserved on our last visit?"  
  
"I did what was needed," Culdôr hissed at the Elf around Dúelen, "and what my King commanded."  
  
"Funny," Erestor spoke for the first time in the hour that they had been sitting there and arguing about various things, "I had it under good authority that Thranduil never ordered such a thing!"  
  
At this all looked up, even Legolas who had let his head drop in both defeat at the subject at hand and the strange pounding from within. Now that he though of it, he and his father had never since talked on the subject and when he had arrived home, Thranduil was too angered at the prospect of Legolas throwing his crown into the wind as if it were useless then not having come home in close to five years.  
  
"And who informed you of such slander?" Culdôr asked, his tone defensive and on edge.  
  
"I have my sources," Erestor replied mysteriously and with an air of importance.  
  
"Then your sources are wrong!" Dúelen defended his friend having seen the Culdôr was above furious and unable to speak.  
  
"Are you calling Erestor a liar?" Arlhach demanded of the other. He had not been present for the subject that they argued about, but was fiercely loyal to the Elf that had taught him so much in his life and thus would not stand to see his honor insulted.  
  
Elrohir took the scene in with unhidden interest, watching each Elf jump to defend the one that they saw as fit to receive words of backing. He knew that Glorfindel was observing everything and taking it all in and yet was unlikely to speak, just like Galdor, and he also knew that the others would not hesitate to flare up if the need called for it. The fact that Rastur had sat quietly through out the entire council so far, not seeking to defend his division, was slightly baffling, and, knowing that Legolas - even though the Elf had not confessed his thoughts - did not trust or like the Elf added further confusion to the situation.  
  
Leaning over to Elladan, who seemed to be doing the same, he whispered, "this is going well, do not you think, brother?"  
  
Elladan's reply came as a roll of his eyes and a slight sigh. As a rule, the two twin's had long decided that it was best to stay out of such things, as, like Fëandil, they had the habit of letting themselves run free with their words and, unlike the other Elf, they did not have that liberty to be able to do so. That was why it was such a big deal that they had become involved in the battle over Legolas so many years ago as it was one of the first times that they had spoken at a council for a few hundred years.  
  
"If he still stands by his claim and refuses to tell me on what grounds he makes it, then yes, I am," Culdôr retorted in Dúelen's stead, knowing that the other had only spoken to defend him and that this really was his battle, "do you have a problem with that?"  
  
"Yes! I do have a problem with you accusing my mentor of being a lair!" Arlhach whispered dangerously and where it not for Erestor's quick hand resting on his shoulder, he would have risen to his feet to continue his bland dislike of the accusation.  
  
"Peace, Arlhach," Erthalion hushed the Elf from across the council and Arlhach bowed his head in defeat and respect to his superior.  
  
"Why should he hold his peace?" Gilnen once again spoke up, not wanting to pass up the chance of getting Dúelen and Culdôr into conflict. "Insult has been issued, and therefore should be either proven or cleared from the associated name!"  
  
"Gilnen!" Culdôr hissed again, this time accompanied by an angry look from both him and Dúelen.  
  
"Do not seek to hush me, Culdôr!" Gilnen spat at the Elf and yet directed it at both him and Dúelen. "Your words do not scare me just as they do not pollute my head as your sorcery does to our king."  
  
That did it. Having suffered insult himself, Culdôr leapt to his feet and made a rush at Gilnen, only to be grabbed by behind and shoved roughly back into his chair by a swiftly moving Elrohir. Both the twin's and the guards had seen what was coming, and, Elrohir being the closest to the Elf in question took it upon himself to stop Culdôr before anything too damaging happened.  
  
Having both hands planted firmly on each of his shoulder, Elrohir pushed Culdôr back into the chair as he once again tried to get to his feet, the twin's strength exceeding that of the advisor.  
  
"Take your hands off me, son of Elrond!" Culdôr almost yelled in rage as Elrohir pushed down harder.  
  
Leaning down so that his head was almost leaning on Culdôr's shoulder, Elrohir whispered dangerously in his ear and yet loud enough for all to hear his words. "Not until you hold your seat as well as your malicious tongue!"  
  
"He offered insult to me!" Culdôr protested, his face burning with hate and shame that the younger Elf was able to hold him so firmly.  
  
"Just as you stained Erestor's name with your own!" Elrohir continued, "what comes around goes around, Culdôr, and since you stated this I think it only fitting that you should be the cause of it to cease." As Culdôr was about to protest again, Elrohir leaned even closer and let his last words pass only between them, "or shall I make you silent?"  
  
Face fuming Culdôr set his jaw tight and glared straight ahead until the Elf behind him removed his hands and stood above him with his arms crossed to make sure not to offer Culdôr the opportunity to move again.  
  
Meanwhile, Elladan, seeing that Elrohir had it all under control, moved silently to his father's side and crouched by the chair. "Father," he hissed, "you must put a stop to this!"  
  
Holding his hand up to silence his son, Elrond shook his head. "Nay, I could not even if I wanted to!" Elrond declared, "they will tear each other apart and that will aid us well in the long run. Let them have at it and choose sides, and, as you will soon see, ours will benefit from it."  
  
"How can we benefit from them all wanting to kill each other?" Elladan resisted the urge to yell out his words, releasing the disbelief that he felt.  
  
"Look at the sides, my son," Elrond said plainly and yet full of wisdom, "do you not see that, ever so slowly, all are standing to oppose Culdôr and Dúelen?" At his son's nod, he continued. "Legolas knows this, which is why he says nothing. If there are too strongly opposed sides, then it will be easier to sway the enemy of his enemy. Remember, he knows not of most of these Elves so he must use whatever he can against them and to his advantage in persuading them. That key element in this case is their mutual hate for Culdôr and all who stand to back him. Give it a little more time and Legolas, I assure you, my son, will put a stop to this himself, winning both the respect of the others as well as the attention that he needs. "  
  
Seeing the logic to it, Elladan stood and moved back to his position behind the blond Elf, his mind abuzz with concepts and possibilities.  
  
"You have no right to force him into silence, Elrohir!" Dúelen protested while glaring up at the Elf, hate playing across his already dark eyes.  
  
"Actually," a new voice came into the argument from across the hearing floor. "I believe that he does, since this is his father's home and you are a guest." Looking up, surprised to see that he had his own defender, Elrohir locked eyes with the Elf known as Findûr who sat next to Curuesgal.  
  
"And just who are you?" Culdôr questioned with a sarcastic tone, angry that yet another was siding against him. Before he had even finished his sentence, he felt Elrohir's hand on his shoulder, squeezing the flesh with an iron grip in order to try and keep the Elf quiet.  
  
"I am Findûr," the aforementioned Elf said, "and as a noble of this house I have every right to stand in the defense of my young Lord.  
  
"As you will then," Dúelen snarled, "but he still has no right to order one higher in rank then him about!"  
  
"Just as Culdôr had neither right nor justification to order his prince around!" Erestor spoke again, breaking his long silence.  
  
"That is true," Belegdil, the house's public communicator spoke up, "so perchance, until the day comes when Culdôr learns to treat those above him with their deserved respect, neither he nor his subordinate should proclaim ill treatment!"  
  
"I know not what you all argue about," Rastur spoke for the first time, his head bowed so that he kept his eyes locked upon the ground, "and I do not seek to take sides in this, but is not Elrohir above the ranking of Culdôr anyway?"  
  
A hush fell over the council as they took in his words. It was true and all knew it to be of truth but each and every one of them had been so caught up in the volley of harsh words that none had picked up on the obvious.  
  
Next to Estel, Legolas bit his lip and muttered under his breath, his words only just gracing Estel's ears as he fell into his native language. "Nor an Udûn, Rastur!" being careful not to let anyone see his unease, Legolas quickly tried to think of a way to get them back into the argument, cursing the day that he allowed Rastur to come. That one sentence could ruin everything for him and his chances of winning over this council for, now that they were forced to re-think on what was just said, some of the other allegations would surly come back to them and they would also see the errors in those, possibly resulting in a change of hearts and minds towards each other.  
  
Yet, before he had time to find the words that would send them back into an argument and leave him blameless, another voice cut through the silence.  
  
"It matters not," Elladan offered in hopes of getting them back into an argument, now knowing that Legolas needed it to be as such, "for Culdôr's allegations, as well as Gilnen's," he offered the other Elf a small unspoken apology for dragging him back into this, but from the other's eyes, Elladan had the feeling that Gilnen already knew what Legolas needed and was eager to aid his prince, "still stand and it is those, as well as Culdôr's actions towards his prince that -"  
  
"Do not try to drag them back into an argww-" Culdôr's protests were cut off as Elrohir firmly squeezed the soft spot between his shoulder blade and his collar bone, ending his sentence in more of a wail then a word.  
  
"Opps, sorry, did I hurt you there?" Elrohir asked innocently with a forged look of remorse while powerfully patting the man in the same spot, adding further pain to the now tense muscle.  
  
As Dúelen once again protested, obviously oblivious to what the twins where trying to do, Elrohir offered Elladan a cheeky 'this is fun' look, which was secretly returned.  
  
As the council burst into a babble of shouts and insults once again, Legolas smiled to himself, pleased that his friends where able to help without getting too dragged in at the same time. Waiting until the moment was right and that there were many people speaking, each over the top of the other in hopes of drowning each other out, Legolas, lifted his still pounding head and sent a quick prayer to the Valar for a clear enough mind to be able to do this.  
  
"Stop," he said weakly and on purpose. His voice only carried to the few in the immediate area while the rest were still yelling at each other and shaking their fists. "Stop!" he repeated, this time a little stronger and alerting more to the fact that he wished to speak. Seeing that the time was right due to the fact that an extremely annoyed Culdôr - who was trying to talk in between Elrohir firmly thumping him on the back with an amused look on his face - was still arguing with Fëandil and Arlhach, Legolas stood to his feet without so much as a sound.  
  
"I said STOP!" he commanded, causing all eyes to turn on him in a little shock. Making eye contact with as many people as he could, Legolas walked into the middle of the floor, blinking constantly to try and keep his eyes clear and unglazed. He could see Estel silently protesting his movement as he knew that the human knew that he was still overly dizzy, but, heeding him no attention, Legolas set his jaw tight in order to keep any giddy feelings from showing on his face.  
  
"The point of this council is to discuss the present and try to foresee the future, not resurrect the past!" the prince stated sharply, "so I will have no more of this endless arguing. Do I make myself clear?" Legolas questioned, using his authority as the highest ranked Elf at the event to command their attention and respect. He did not like having to rule over Elrond's council, but at the same time he knew that they was why Elrond had been silent, allowing the prince free rule and the leeway he needed to get what he wanted.  
  
When most had nodded their agreement, Legolas slowly began to move about the floor, only to stop halfway as the pounding in his head increased with the movement. Looking around the gathered Elves, Legolas was rather surprised to see all the different emotions and feelings displayed upon their faces.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir looked slightly worried and rather preoccupied in keeping watch at the balcony above them and the woods behind for any sign of threat while Estel too looked concerned for the prince's well being. Gilnen's eyes showed him that whatever Legolas did, he had his support, which the prince was thankful for as he was met with hate and anger when looking at Dúelen and Culdôr. Erestor looked upon the prince as a teacher would his best student and Arlhach seemed to cast Legolas admiring glances, obviously having picked up on the reason behind the Elf's actions and silence throughout the meeting. Glorfindel and Galdor were both regarding him with respect, as was the two leaders of the guards. Most of the others were casting him inquisitive looks, the rumors of the happenings that morning and of his abilities mixing to form a confused form of respect and admiration.  
  
Knowing that he was already getting more support then Culdôr who would, more then likely, try to convince them not to listen to his words - much as he had done at the Council of the Great Wood - Legolas offered them a smile.  
  
"I have been sent here by my father, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood, seeking your council and hopefully your support in a matter that came to our attention only a short while ago." Legolas said evenly, his voice neither sweet and pleading or harsh and commanding. Having decided on the best way to break the news that he wanted them to save a group of humans, Legolas put his plan into action.  
  
"We had a messenger come to Mirkwood, seeking aid in defeating an unknown evil near Ered Luin and I am here to plead with you to give me succor in helping these beings."  
  
Having heard the location, Galdor sat up higher in his seat, leaning in to listen to the Elf a little more closely. It had been many years since he had journey back to his home land and the thought of something evil assailing it was a disturbing one at that.  
  
"Is it near the Havens?" he asked of the prince.  
  
Turning towards him, Legolas thought it best and safe if he stretched the truth just a little. "Yes," he replied, his lie coming easily to his lips and not affecting anything about him for the others to see. "It is gradually moving towards our beloved Havens, even as we speak now it is getting closer."  
  
"That is a lie, Legolas!" Culdôr yelled, voice bouncing off the walls while jumping to his feet before Elrohir had the time to stop him. "Listen not to what he says about the Havens falling under threat. He speaks no truth on the matter and is only seeking to use your lives in order to aid humans!"  
  
A small, disapproving murmur spread through the group and yet it worried Legolas not. Seeing out of the corner of his eye that Estel was glaring at all those who opposed the thought of aiding his people, Legolas bit back the want to laugh at the young man's behavior.  
  
"Aye," Legolas confirmed while turning back to the council, "'tis humans that need our aid currently, but I assure you that the Havens are set to suffer the same fate as the score of human villages that have been completely annihilated!"  
  
"So you admit to the fact that you lied about the Havens being under attack?" Dúelen demanded, pleased with what was a fault by the prince in his eyes.  
  
Legolas just turned to the Elf and smiled, more of a motion of his facial features that indicative of any emotion.  
  
"Why, prey tell," came the voice that Legolas was waiting for, "should we believe your words over that of the prince's?" Elrond asked both Culdôr and Dúelen and at the nods and whispered agreements, both Elrond and Legolas knew that they were in the clear.  
  
"That is true!" Fëandil exclaimed, "why should we believe you over the prince when it has been you two that have offered insult throughout this entire council and the prince that has sat quietly by?"  
  
"I for one am more inclined to believe Legolas," Galdor said with a nod of his head towards the standing archer, "so if he says that the Havens are in danger then I will take that as truth and reason to send aid."  
  
"I am with you," Erestor said, standing to his feet and nodding his head towards the Elf from the Grey Havens. "Human or no, we should help them - especially if it involves the chance of ill befalling the Havens afterwards if we do not. Who is with us?"  
  
As, one by one, the council stood, lead first by Gilnen and Estel, Legolas could hardly believe his luck. It had been much easier then he had ever expected and he put it down to the collective dislike and distrust of Culdôr.  
  
When all but Culdôr and Dúelen were on their feet, Elrond too rose and walked to the middle of the floor to stand with Legolas. "Then it is decided. We will aid the human's in the far West - if only to save our Havens."  
  
Looking at Legolas, he shot him one of the 'we need to talk' looks and the prince bowed his head in acceptance. He knew that Elrond was not overly fussed on the race of men as a whole - Estel was one thing but combined the humans were merely driven by lust and greed and Elrond was not a large supporter of either.  
  
Culdôr, not wanting to admit defeat glanced at all the Elves that stood, and, shooting Elrohir a warning glance threatening him to stay out of this one, started to talk, "it is all very well that you have decided that it shall be as the prince wants, but have either one of you even thought about who to send? What Elf in his right mind would go on such a folly mission?"  
  
Not to be threatened by Culdôr, Elrohir made up his mind quickly and stepped forth, "I will go!" he said, "whether it be alone or accompanied, I make this pledge - and it is already said that I am not of a right mind by many so perchance it is fate!" he hissed the last bit at Culdôr, obviously getting back that the Elf for some reason or another from the past.  
  
Muttering under his breath at the impulsiveness of his younger brother, Elladan was thankful that that was one thing that he did not share with his identical twin. "Valar save them from you if we only allow you to go," he said while stepping forward and standing next to his brother in a sign that he would go with him.  
  
Leaning over to smile and whisper in Elladan's ear, Elrohir looked around the circle hopefully. "I was starting to worry that I would be going on my own!"  
  
A hand on his shoulder stopped him from saying anything else as Gilnen and Estel both stepped up to them with grins on their faces. Seeing the mirth of the others, Legolas also moved over to them, showing the council that he too would go.  
  
"My prince?" Culdôr hissed threateningly, "that is not wise!"  
  
"Do not threaten him again, Culdôr,' Erestor said as he, followed by Arlhach, stepped up with the others, baffling Estel even more. All the way though the council, Erestor had, in some way or another defended the prince, and yet it was him that he had witnessed only the night before conspiring with Rastur against Legolas. As he was thinking on the situation, Estel did not miss the harsh look that Erestor shot in the direction of Rastur, who, after catching the other's eye, rose to his feet and moved to the quickly forming group, much to Legolas, Estel and Elrohir's joint displeasure.  
  
"Well," Erthalion said while standing to his feet as well, "if the advisor can go, then surly I can." As he walked over, Curuesgal began to rise, only to be stopped by Erthalion's raised hand, "you need to stay here. 'Twill do no good to have both the commanders of the guards gone, you know that." Nodding his head in disappointed agreement, Curuesgal retook his seat and watched as the others thought on what to do.  
  
Next to move to the group was both Fëandil and Findûr who, up close, looked so alike that it became obvious that they where brothers, Fëandil clearly many centuries younger. The next to join them was the Elf Nimneldor followed by, to everyone's discontent, Dúelen.  
  
When he received a number of ill looks, he shrugged and looked towards Culdôr. "I may not see eye to eye with all of you," he said, "but I will not let that stop me from doing what is bid the right thing, so, my prince," he bowed low to Legolas, and the Elf could not help but see how unnatural the act was for Dúelen, "if you chose to turn me away for past disagreements I shall go without complaint."  
  
Cursing Culdôr within his head using every language he knew, Legolas saw the trap all too late. He had gained the respect and the help that he needed by pleading for aid and now it would seem insulting and he would be degraded in the eyes of the others if he turned away an offer of service.  
  
Knowing that he had no other choice and that the twin's, Estel and Gilnen saw the trap also; he inclined his head and spoke as evenly as possible. "Of course I will not hold them against you, and we would be thankful for you help." Legolas only hoped that his words did not seem so forced to those that surround him as they sounded in his own head.  
  
Elrond looked over the numbers, being happy with most of them. "Thirteen," he said idly, "an unlucky number."  
  
"Then I shall balance it, if not just until home," Galdor said while standing. "This threat is new to me, and then it will therefore be new to the Havens, so, if you would have me, I will ride with you till there where I will see to it that the Havens become fortified in case of your failure - Valar forbid!"  
  
"We shall be honored to have you along with us, my friend," Erestor stated with a bow of his head.  
  
"Then it is decided!" Elrond said with the slightest of nods. "Fourteen will go if only for now. I will have the servants start the arrangements. This council is concluded."  
  
With that said, most of the Elves hurried off, some to pack so that they would be ready for whenever they were to be set to leave, and others for their own purposes. Even Elrond moved out of sight, leaving only Legolas, Estel, Gilnen the twins and Culdôr standing there.  
  
"Your father will hear of this!" Culdôr threatened the prince with his eyes narrowed.  
  
"Why Culdôr," Gilnen said with a smile, "since you are the only one returning to Mirkwood, I would hope that you will tell the King of this else he suspect you of turning us over to a band of Orcs!"  
  
Seeing that his friend had Culdôr under control, if only for the time being, Legolas moved back to his seat and placed his head in his hands, squeezing in on his temples to try and stop the pounding. Two bodies took the chairs on either side and Legolas looked up to see Estel and Elladan seated next to him.  
  
"The drug still giving you trouble?" Estel asked softly and as the prince nodded slowly he saw that Legolas' eyes were once again glazed over and slightly red. Elrond had warned that it may actually take a few days to fully wear off and that during that time Legolas may have the occasional relapse, but despite that it was harmless.  
  
Looking up, Legolas saw Elrohir standing next to Gilnen, a playful smile on his face. "Oh by the Valar, what is he planning?" Legolas groaned while letting his head fall back to his hands.  
  
Glancing over at his twin, Elladan merely laughed ere he stood. "Who knows." He said while offering a hand down to the prince. "Come, Estel and I will get you to bed so you may sleep this off - it will go quicker that way." Nodding his agreement and letting another yawn pass his lips, Legolas realized that that must have been the first signs of the drug taking effect on him the night before - he seemed to recall yawning a lot through the evening.  
  
Supporting the weakened Elf between them, Elladan and Estel slowly made their way into the large doors of the Homely House and towards Legolas' room.  
  
Seeing that their friend's were leaving, Gilnen stopped his ravings about how Thranduil may think Culdôr did something to hurt the prince and how it was best if he did tell the King and looked to Elrohir. "Well," he said to the younger of the twins, "I do believe it is time that we were off. Sorry, Culdôr, I really do like talking to you and all, but I now have better things to do!" With a smile he turned on his heels and walked after the other three.  
  
Elrohir, who had been standing to the side of Culdôr walked around behind the Elf and, placing his hands on the other's shoulders, he clutched them even tighter then he had before. Culdôr bucked up in pain but would not cry out as the young Elf leant over, "I hope you have a wonderful night!" Elrohir exclaimed with a broad grin while slapping his hands down on the taught muscles and making it look like a friendly gesture, "and remember, what comes around goes around, so I suggest that you be a good little Elf and tell the King the truth!"  
  
Giving Culdôr another of his dashing smiles, Elrohir turned and followed his friend's, knowing that they would have been taking Legolas to his rooms.  
  
While walking through the many corridors, Elrohir had to wonder why he had been afraid of Culdôr for so long. He knew that he no longer feared him else he would have never had the nerve to do as he had throughout the council, but he knew not why. The only explanation that he could offer his questioning mind was the fact that Legolas was growing stronger. His sway over people was deepening and, as seen today, he no longer hid or cringed at the chance to go up against his nemesis and bring him down, which, in turn made Elrohir feel more at ease around the insulted and embarrassed Culdôr, knowing that he could not touch or reprimand any of them. Not anymore.  
  
*****  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
Oh boy, that was fun!!! I am really enjoying writing this story - it is a refreshing change to be playing more on words than trying to create that emotional impact. Fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I do not mean to sound narcissist, but I love my Elrohir - he is cool! This was also a good break from 'Legolas this' and 'Legolas that' like it has been the last chapters and gave me the chance to further develop my own characters like Gilnen (I like him too!)  
  
Oh, and it was really hard to make Elrond not say "So be it, you shall be the fellowship of the west" or something! Lol. And if anyone is interested, Legolas told Rastur to "go to hell" - just thought that I would tell you that.  
  
Hope you all are still enjoying this and that I have not let you down yet. . . so please review!?!?!?!?!?!?!  
  
Minka. 


	5. Encounters in the Woods

Ok, I decided that the Elves needed a 'new look' so to speak, so I have 'upgraded' their fighting styles! Lol - especially Elrohir. I mean, the aforementioned Elf I have based off of Eric Draven from The Crow, Stairway to Heaven, Alice from Resident Evil the movie and a video game character from 'Dead or Alive' on X-Box! I did this solely for my entertainment, so if it does not go well, or you feel that I can not describe it well enough, please tell me as I have plans for all the other characters as well (I have a sort of The Matrix/The Brotherhood of the Wolf/Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon/The Crow/Resident Evil/Musketeer/Interview with the Vampire - Queen of the Damned/Dark Angel sorta thing happening with them all - but there will be no running up walls and whatnot as I AM keeping it as realistic as possible.) So, let me know what you think. LOL, I am also seeing a whole 'Charlie's Angels' stand with the five of them! LOL!  
  
Oh, I have also decided to make Elrohir a little different to the others - I mean, you can tell by his fighting style already, and then there is the fact that I just could not resist putting the gloves on him! Lol, you will have to read on to find out.  
  
*****  
  
The Eaters of the Dead  
  
Part Five  
  
Encounters in the Woods  
  
*****  
  
"Estel, I will be fine - Elladan, tell him!" Elrohir could hear Legolas plead with his twin as he entered the prince's room. Estel was currently tucking the complaining archer into bed while Gilnen was sitting cross- legged upon the floor in the far corner of the room, his head leaning against the wall with an amused grin plastered on his face. Elladan, on the other hand, was standing at the balcony entrance, looking out to the trees as if keeping guard and watch.  
  
Once Elrohir walked silently into the room, the Elf felt Legolas' pleading gaze fall on him. "Elrohir, help me!" Legolas begged while Estel fluffed up another pillow and shoved it behind the many others on the prince's bed, "they will not leave." When Elrohir merely smiled at them all, the pleading suddenly turned into a command, "tell them to leave, Elrohir!"  
  
"Hey, leave me out of this one," the younger of the twins said while raising his hands in his own defense. "I have not come here to get involved in any of your disputes, little prince," Elrohir smirked at the look of shock then mild anger that passed over Legolas' face at the name used, "I have done enough of that today!"  
  
"Oh yes Elrohir," Gilnen said with a large smile, "I would pay to see you thumping Culdôr like that again - it was brilliant!"  
  
"It was rather funny!" Estel added, pulling the blankets up under the Elven prince's chin while battering the Elf's arms away when Legolas tried to get out of the restraining blankets.  
  
"And fun!" Elrohir exclaimed as he pulled a large comfort chair along the floor and towards the bed, "oh so fun - I seriously recommend that you all try it sometime!"  
  
"Elrohir?" Legolas pleaded again, wanting his friend to come to his rescue as Estel once again attacked the pillows, muttering that they were not high enough.  
  
Sighing, Elrohir paused in his effort of dragging the rather large chair and turned to see the prince's distressed face as the human continued to fuss over him as if he were on the brink of death. "Fine," he sighed while moving over and taking a hold of the human's right hand, "Estel, leave the prince be, I am sure that he is perfectly comfortable."  
  
"But-" Estel protested as Elrohir pulled him back and away from the bed. Gently pushing the human down, he sat him near Gilnen and with a pointed look at the other Elf, told him to keep the human in place ere he went back to his task of rearranging the furniture to suit him.  
  
"Thank you!" Legolas said with a small pout at the fact that it had taken him so long to get the help that he needed. Glancing around the room, he could still see that Elladan stood at the window, alert and ready should there be a repeat of that morning, Gilnen was holding back a squirming Estel who kept muttering about pillows and Elrohir had finally finished his task of pulling the chair to the end of the bed. Flopping down in the soft seat, the younger of the twins slung his feet over one of the large arms and tucked his head into the other, obviously settled down for the night.  
  
"Elladan," Gilnen called out softly, causing the said Elf to flinch at the unexpected sound of his name. "Come and sit down, you can not possibly hope to stand there all night and still be ready if we should all leave in the morning." He had both arms wrapped tightly around the human's waist as he struggled to get free, his hands waving about in front of him like a child who was reaching for is mother or a treat that was being held above its head and reach. "Curse you Estel," Gilnen hissed as if the man really was a child, "sit still!"  
  
"I shall be fine - get some rest," Elladan commanded, taking on the part of the older Elf of the group. They were all rather close in age, apart from Estel of course, but Elladan was always the one to step into the elder brother role to them all, always seeking to protect the others that he saw as being under his charge.  
  
"Elladan!" Legolas interjected before Gilnen could do the same thing. "We shall all be fine - we are together and it would take a completely insane person to try and pull anything off now. So come, there is room on the floor for you to rest - or even better," he said while turning to the others, stopping Estel and Gilnen's silent struggles as both looked up, guilty looks spread across their faces, "you could all go to your own rooms!"  
  
A choir of "no's" and "uh-ah's" was all that he received in reply as Elrohir buried his head in the great chair and Estel finally broke free of Gilnen and came to lean up against the side of the bed near the prince's head.  
  
"Come Elladan," Estel muttered as he lent his head back against the soft bed and closed his eyes. "We will not let anything happen to the prince, and I am sure that you standing there like a tree all night is likely to hinder your ability to do anything anyway."  
  
Sighing grumpily, Elladan pulled the drapes across the large opening and moved over to the side of Elrohir's chair. "Fine," he stated, obviously beaten and not liking that fact, "and how come you get the chair?" he questioned of the dark-haired Elf that was curled up in the soft padding.  
  
"Because I was the one that thought of dragging the damn thing all the way over!" Elrohir informed him while clutching to the arm rest that his head leant upon, showing that we would not give it up without a fight.  
  
"Fine!" Elladan muttered again, this time with a large smile as he settled down next to it and lent up against the front of the chair, where Elrohir's legs should have been.  
  
"You know," Legolas said quietly, "you could all have comfortable places to lye if you but-"  
  
"NO!" came all four voices at once as they all settled back into their respective positions.  
  
"Just a suggestion," Legolas said in his defense while rolling over and grabbing a few of the extra pillows that Estel had collected from the many spare rooms around the house. Tossing one over to Gilnen, it hit him in the head and even as the Elf pushed it behind his head in the corner of the room, he glared at the smiling prince. Pushing Estel's' head forward, Legolas tucked a pillow behind his head and shoulders as well and received a half asleep thank you. Finally, he threw one over for the twins who briefly fought over it, slapping at each others hands until another came sailing through the air and hit Elladan in the head. Snatching up that pillow, the eldest of the group leant back against the chair and, keeping his eyes glued on the balcony opening, waited for sleep to take him.  
  
Watching as, one by one, starting with Estel, his friends fell asleep; Legolas could not help but smile at the way they all spread out about the room and yet were all in such close quarters. He truly felt safe, and, the most important feeling of all that he realized he felt as he drifted off to sleep was loved - he knew that they would do anything for him just as he would do anything for them, and it was that bond that would keep them alive through whatever was to come of this quest.  
  
With that in mind, he allowed his eyes to slowly blink into a semi-closed state and glaze over, his world switching to that of Elven dreams.  
  
*****  
  
The harsh bite of the bright sun struck Legolas right in the eyes, rousing him from his peaceful dreams as the sound of large amounts of shifting velvet filled his ears.  
  
"Good morning, my young Lords'!" Erestor said cheerfully from his position near the balcony where he held open the drapes, one in each hand as he watched the Elves and human stir with a smile. "I thought that I would find you all here," he told them while pulling the large, golden drapes back further, enticing moans of protest from both Elrohir and Estel. Elrohir tried to hide his head further into the chair while Estel turned and buried his head into the pillow that he was still leaning against. Elladan was slowly sitting up, surprised at the fact that they had slept for so long and Gilnen was working the cranks out of his neck from sleeping in his rather awkward position.  
  
"Go away," Estel murmured into the pillow as the sun hit him directly and he, unlike the Elves, started to fell the golden glow heating the room already.  
  
Smiling, Legolas reached down and patted the young man's head gently, "come on, Estel, time to get up."  
  
Elrohir had already come to that conclusion, his earlier attempts in hiding from the morning forgotten as he slipped off the right arm rest and let his legs regain their circulation. Elladan was already up, having woken when Erestor had entered the room, and was wandering over to the balcony to great the morning - or check for any threats.  
  
Erestor walked over to Legolas' bed, and, sitting down on the opposite edge to Estel, placed a hand on Legolas' forehead and looked into the prince's eyes. "How are you feeling, my prince?" he asked gently while reaching down and pressing his hands to Legolas throat, checking the pace of his pulse.  
  
"Fine," Legolas responded with a smile.  
  
"Truthfully?" Erestor questioned, and at Legolas' nod, he looked hard into the young ones eyes. Legolas was famous for brushing aside his feelings, injuries or the truth to how he was faring so it was vital that he received the honest answer, no matter what the means of getting it. Legolas' eyes where back to normal, his pulse steady and regular and he held no fever. Maybe this time he was telling the truth on the matter.  
  
"Very well," Erestor sighed while standing up. Feeling eyes upon him, he turned to see Estel awake and alert, glaring at him with distrust and suspicion as he took the advisors place and hovered over the prince, making sure that he was comfortable and had slept well.  
  
"The morning meal will be served soon," Erestor informed them, putting the strangeness of the young human aside in his mind and regaining his air of importance and composure. Moving over to the doorway, he stood tall and looked down at the still waking friends while clasping his hands in front of his chest. "Will you be attending, or shall I see to it that food is brought up for you?"  
  
"We shall stay he-" Estel said offhandedly while leaning over Legolas again.  
  
Having had enough of this constant fussing that seemed to be taking place about him, Legolas shoved the human back and right into the slowly standing Gilnen. Both toppled over and fell into the far wall before slowly sinking to the floor in a collective daze while drawing a muffled laugh from Elrohir. "We shall join you!" Legolas stated courtly and daring any one of the others to even try to contradict him on the subject.  
  
With a slight nod of his head, Erestor left the room without a sound. Walking regally around the corner with his head held high, he waited until he was sure he was out of sight before letting his shoulders slump and his walk turn more into one with a heavy burden and purpose then that of the Elven noble that he was.  
  
Pressing his lips together and setting his jaw tightly, he wrung his hands as he made his way back into the main waiting hall of the Homely House. Pausing in the centre of the room, he lifted his head and looked down the far corridor, still darkened from the lack of sunlight to grace the western side of the house, checking to make sure that no one was present. Clicking his fingers once and yet loudly, a soft scamper of Elven feet came to him as a being rushed across the polished floor to stand by his side.  
  
"The human knows something," Erestor said bluntly while looking out the main doors and onto the lush surrounding gardens.  
  
"What should I do then?" Rastur asked, his tone cold and almost emotionless. "I could always. . ." his voice trailed off, his suggestion having been made in the dangerous tone of voice and the suggestive leer in both his eyes and smile.  
  
"No!" Erestor said firmly and with a shake of his head while raising a commanding hand to stop any other suggestions. "He is not to be hurt!"  
  
"Then you have a plan?" Rastur asked, his posture slumping slightly at the words that flowed from his mouth.  
  
"Culdôr. . ." Erestor whispered, his eyes unseeing as he fell into deep thought, "he is the key - we know that." Biting down on his thumb nail, the advisor strummed his other fingers against his jaw and chin thoughtfully. Turning back of Rastur fully, his eyes coming back into focus, Erestor offered the other a weak smile. "Culdôr - see what he has to say on this."  
  
"And the human - Estel?"  
  
"Do nothing but deter him," Erestor commanded of the Mirkwood Elf. "If I find anything happens to him, I will finish you myself! Do you understand?"  
  
"Perfectly," Rastur replied with a slight smile.  
  
"Good," the advisor sighed, and, with a slight wave of his hand, added, "now go, you have work to do!"  
  
Bowing, Rastur made his way back the way he had come and towards his room and the wing that held the rest of the Mirkwood envoys. Casting one last look about him, Erestor also moved off, his walk once again controlled and his face as blank as a canvas picture.  
  
As the Rivendell Elf made his way towards the kitchens, neither he nor Rastur noticed the darkened shadow of a figure that lurked by the gloomy corridor, hearing all and remembering everything.  
  
*****  
  
Sighing, Elrohir knocked on his brother's door again, waiting for the other Elf to answer. The morning meal had passed with no mishap or excitement other then the announcement that the party of fourteen would be leaving the next morning. Both their father and Legolas had decided upon it over breakfast, claiming that the sooner they were on their way the better all would be and the quicker they could provide the help that they sort to give.  
  
Almost two hours had passed since the diners had made their way to their rooms, Legolas finally getting his wish and being left alone for more then two minutes, and now Elrohir was - well - he was bored.  
  
Banging on the door again, the dark-haired Elf called out, "oh come on Elladan, do not seek to pretend that you have anything better to do with your time!" Almost instantaneously the door was roughly pulled open and Elladan's annoyed face appeared. "Ah, good!' Elrohir sighed while pushing Elladan out of the way and letting himself inside the others room.  
  
Sighing, rolling his eyes and half shrugging his shoulders, Elladan closed the door behind him and watched as his twin went and flopped down on his freshly made bed, his hands above his head and his feet dangling from the edge.  
  
"Elrohir?" Elladan asked, his voice stern and yet slightly amused.  
  
"Humm?" the Elven Lord replied while twirling a lock of hair around his fingers innocently.  
  
"What are you doing?" Elladan questioned, putting emphasis on the last of his words.  
  
Sighing, Elrohir sat up on the bed and shot his brother another of his famous innocent looks that, more often then not, meant that the had something to hide or ask. "Well," he sighed out overdramatically, "I was terribly bored!"  
  
Frowning at the way his twin just finished his sentence, Elladan moved back over to the traveling bag he was packing for the journey that awaited them. "Why do you not pack - that should keep you busy for awhile." Elladan suggested while folding a white lace up undershirt and placing it in the doeskin bag.  
  
Jumping off the bed, Elrohir looked over his brother's shoulder and into the bag. Surveying what he saw, he screwed up his nose and pointed to a brown jerkin. "You are not taking that, are you?" Elrohir asked incredulously yet at the warning look that Elladan sent over his shoulder, the twin smiled and nodded his head, "I just thought it too good to get ruined!" he lied, utterly unconvincingly, "and besides, I have done all my packing."  
  
Scoffing at the Elf that patrolled his room, running his fingers over anything and everything, Elladan just rolled his eyes. Elrohir had always been the first to act and the first to prepare - it went hand in hand with his want and love of organizing everything in sight.  
  
"Well then, do you not have anyone to say farewells to? Oh wait," Elladan corrected himself before Elrohir could say anything on the subject. "The only ones for you to give such a speech to are the ones that you have already dragged into this mess!" His words were said with a smile and in jest, and both knew that he did not resent Elrohir's actions of volunteering himself at the council. Truth be told, Elladan would have done the same thing had he had a few more moments to think it over.  
  
Looking up from tracing his fingers over the delicate carvings of the bedpost, Elrohir gave his brother a cheeky smile and bit his bottom lip while crinkling up his nose. Moving away and yet letting his fingertips drift slowly off the carved wood, he moved over to the balcony and looked out and upon the beauty of his home. Raising his arms and breathing in deeply, he savored the sent of the woods and the great river as if it were to be his last time to set foot in this haven.  
  
Spinning slightly, the youngest of the twins moved over and flopped down on the wooden chair that stood near the writing desk. Slumping back and letting his legs spread out before him, he interlinked his fingers together and placed them on the back of his head. "Ah, the joys of anti-socialism!" he said with a sigh and a large smile that made his eyes light up.  
  
Not being able to keep a straight face any longer, Elladan burst into laughter as he drew the drawstring on his pack, pulling the folds of the skin closed and flipping the flap over it before he secured it with the small button and loop.  
  
"So, Elrohir," Elladan started while moving over to sit on the side of the bed that was closest to his twin, "as much as I love these little chats of ours, what do you want?"  
  
"What makes you think that I want something?" Elrohir asked quickly and with yet another cheeky grin.  
  
"Because I have spent over three thousand years getting to know you and I know what you are like!" Elladan provided his answer without a second's hesitation.  
  
"I could be changing my ways!" Elrohir offered while leaning forward in the chair and staring his twin right in the eyes, his hands clasped in his lap.  
  
"Yeah?" Elladan asked sarcastically, "and I could decide that I have taken a liking to Arwen's dresses!"  
  
Shrugging, Elrohir moved his head back and regarded his older twin with interest. "Well, I always did susp-"  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan warned with a hidden smile.  
  
"Well," the other said with a defeated sigh, "it could happen!"  
  
"Not likely! Now, what do you want?"  
  
"I am bored!" Elrohir stated with a mischievous grin, knowing exactly how to play his brother.  
  
"We have covered this. . ." Elladan said while rolling his hand over in the air, prompting the other to continue.  
  
"Well," Elrohir went on, reaching behind him to grab a piece of paper. Placing it in his lap, he fiddled with the ends, rolling them between his fingers and folding them over at the points. "I do believe that I have thought of a way to relieve that boredom!"  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan warned, all to knowing of how his twin's mind worked and what sort of plans went through his head.  
  
"It is nothing that anyone would disapprove of - well, maybe Culdôr, but what does he endorse?"  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan stated more firmly before his twin could continue with his pointless raving. "Just tell me!"  
  
"Hunting!" Elrohir said simply while placing the mutilated piece of paper behind him and back on the desk. "I hope you did not need that!" he said quickly while motioning to the paper with his thumb, a lopsided smile on his lips. Leaning back, he watched his brothers face, almost being able to see him process the word in his head, and, sure enough, within a few seconds, his face turned to one of disbelief.  
  
"Hunting?" Elladan asked and when Elrohir nodded, his mouth dropped open and his brow creased. "Then it is true!" he stated with grief and fear, "my brother is insane!"  
  
Standing to his feet and once again moving towards the window, Elrohir secretly smiled, "there is nothing insane about a bit of hunting, Elladan!" he scolded like one would if talking to a child who had disobeyed an elder.  
  
"Elrohir!" Elladan half shrieked, "we are leaving tomorrow! It is-"  
  
"A wonderful idea!" Elrohir finished his brother's sentence the way he wanted it to sound. "Think about it Elladan, it would be like old times - you and me, the prince and Gilnen, just with Estel now. It would be fun and take our minds off the task at hand!"  
  
"Elrohir! The prince needs rest - he was almost killed yesterday. The last thing that we want to do is go dragging him out on a hunting trip that will just tire him further. You heard father, that drug will be in his system for days yet!"  
  
"All the more reason to take him out! Get him some nice, fresh Rivendell air!" Elrohir retorted while turning pleading eyes on his brother. "Oh Elladan, do not make me beg? Please?" Elrohir's voice grew desperate and Elladan could not help but notice truly how young and innocent his twin seemed. It was almost as if Elrohir was one hundred again, pleading with their father for something that his life depended on at the time.  
  
Sighing and running a hand through his straight, chest length dark hair, Elladan looked to the pleading Elf that looked exactly like him. "Fine!" he muttered and when Elrohir almost jumped for joy, he raised his hand to stop his rejoicing. "But you are not to bully them into coming if they do not want to and you are the one telling father!"  
  
"As you wish!" Elrohir said with a smile while hurrying out the door and pulling it closed behind him.  
  
Standing alone in his room, Elladan just shook his head once again before he turned towards his closet, needing to find some sort of hunting gear that he was yet to pack.  
  
*****  
  
The sun was streaming down through the thick canopy in long streaks, its rays shining upon the damp greens and browns of the lush forests surrounding the Homely House as the five riders picked their way leisurely through the dense undergrowth.  
  
They had been riding for most of the day and were still to trap any game, which, in all probability was due to the fact that neither of them could keep quiet for more then four seconds.  
  
"You look like a thief!" Elladan informed his twin who rode beside him. Elrohir was dressed all in dark browns and riding leathers and wore a pair of doe skin wrist gloves that flared slightly over his gauntlets. That, with his polished leather knee-high boots, made his attire resembled that of a highwayman or pirate more so then that of an Elf. He looked more like a sneak then even Estel, and compared to the other Elves who were dressed in greens and soft browns, he stood out like a Sindar would in the home of the Noldor.  
  
"He is all in black!" Elrohir pointed out while inclining his head towards Estel.  
  
"Yeah," Estel said while shooting the younger of the twins a look telling him to leave him out of it, "but I am a Ranger, I am supposed to be."  
  
"And at least he does not wear those little gloves!" Elladan laughed while motioning to his twins rather brigand looking gloves.  
  
"Well, they come in handy," Elrohir stated as if it were obvious and the others were the fools.  
  
"How?" Gilnen interjected before Elladan had the chance to ask the same thing, "what? Do you go around and slap people across the face and issue challenges with them?"  
  
"No," Estel corrected the other, "Elrohir here likes to keep his hands clean - he has a fear of dirt!"  
  
"I most certainly do not!" Elrohir protested with a shriek to both of the comments. None of them understood his ways, and, even though he would never say that it annoyed him, he was often irritated at the fact that he found himself constantly explaining his actions.  
  
"All of you stop it!" Legolas said with a smile, "you all know perfectly well why Elrohir wears his gloves so let him be!" Nodding his thanks, Elrohir sent the rest of the company a smug look, glad that his friend had come to his aid. "Now, keep quiet and we may have a chance of catching something!"  
  
Falling into line, the Elves slowed their horses as they came to a narrow pass way through two large rock faces. They had traveled this path many a time, and knew it well so it did not proved any danger to the mounts or their riders. The passage itself was only a few feet long and then opened up into a small clearing on the other side, so when they found that they had to go single file, it came naturally to them and without hesitation. Gilnen lead, followed by Elrohir, Legolas, Estel and Elladan bringing up the rear, and as they came out into the open of the clearing, they slowly started to branch out and back into their normal riding positions.  
  
"Wait!" Elladan muttered while raising his hand to signal them to stop. Legolas looked around them, his eyes scouring the woods that surrounded like a hawk while Elrohir closed his eyes and listened to the sounds of the forest. Something was not right; something had upset the natural flow and song of the forest and it cried out its hurt and discomfort to the listening Elves.  
  
Working it out an instant before the others, Elrohir ducked and lowered his hand, commanding the others to do the same.  
  
A black feathered arrow shot through the leaves of a nearby tree and lightly grazed Gilnen's right shoulder, causing a small flower of crimson to bloom against the greens of his tunic. Left hand automatically flying to cover the bleeding wound even though it was but a mere scratch, Gilnen turned to the others, hissing a word that sent them whirling into action. "Orcs!"  
  
Exchanging a quick look with his twin, Elrohir jumped from his horse at the same time as Elladan, both then making their way over to stand on either side of Legolas as he hastily dismounted. The Elven prince gave them both a warning look, telling them to back off and that he did not need protection but it was quickly dismissed as, as one, the twins pulled both their blades from their sheaths. An instant later Estel came and joined them, crouching in front of the prince, sword drawn and a protective scowl upon his face. Un-slinging his bow and fitting an arrow to the taught string, Legolas stood tall in the middle of his dark-haired protectors while Gilnen stood just to the right of all four, no weapon in hand as he looked from tree to tree.  
  
As the onslaught of Orcs came pouring out into the confined space with a shout in the Black Speech that made the Elves inwardly shiver, Legolas' arrow hit the first one in the right eye, signaling for the four to split from their stance and make their way to their closest opponent.  
  
Throwing his bow to Gilnen, Legolas pulled out his two daggers and moved forward while the other golden Elf leapt up into the closest tree and settled himself on one of the thick branches. Pulling an arrow from his quiver, the archer fit it to the prince's bow and pulled the string, letting it fly. Within moments, the Orcs below had not only the four blade wielders to contend with, but also a raining volley of arrows assailing them from above.  
  
Moving his upper body to the side to avoid a downward swing, Legolas stepped forward and sent his right blade into the back of the Orc's neck, killing it before it even hit the ground, while swiping out with his left and slitting another's throat.  
  
As both Orcs bled onto the forest floor, covering the fallen leaves black, another two came rushing at the Elven prince, swords held high. Spinning his blades so that his thumbs rested on the top of the gold plated hilts, Legolas held them high, the thin and slightly curved blade running parallel with his arms.  
  
Both Orcs' struck at the same time and Legolas let his instincts take over both his mind and body. Raising both blades, he caught both blows at the same moment, and, letting his ring and little fingers' of his right hand slip behind the handle of his blade, he spun it up while pushing back on the blade stopped by his left. The Orc on his left stumbled back while the one on his right fought to keep hold of its sword. Kicking it in the ribs, he sent it falling backwards just as the other re-approached. Crossing his right arm over his body, he drove the thin yet unbreakable blade into the heart of the Orc on his left side and, as the other came back upon him, Legolas spun and allowed the momentum of his movement to drive his left bow-knife into the chest of the other.  
  
Pulling both blades up, he heard the gurgling sound of blood coming up their throats as the sharp knives cut through the vital internal organs. As Legolas was about to pull the bow-knives free, he saw another Orc came running at him, its hands held out for attack and yet empty of any weapons. Deciding to try a trick that Elrohir had once told him of, he waiting until the running beast was within leg reach, and, as it took its next step, he pushed off the ground with his feet, placing his weight on his blades that were tightly jammed in the bodies of the Orcs behind him. Tightening his arms and pulling his side closer to his elbows, he kicked his feet out and closed his calves around the Orc's neck.  
  
Cursing under his breath, Legolas made the best of the move, having not caught the Orc with his thighs' as he was supposed to, and, wedging one calve under the beast's jaw, lifted his leg, effectively snapping the neck. Smiling to himself, he let the beast fall as he dropped back to the ground and pulled his blades free.  
  
**  
  
An Orc almost twice the size of him and armed with a long sword - obviously stolen from some now dead human mercenary - ran straight at Elrohir. Quickly surveying his attacker, Elrohir knew that he would stand no chance at getting to him with his bow-knives and keeping his arms in the process.  
  
Stepping backwards slightly, he waited until the Orc was almost upon him, and, throwing his blades point down into the dirt on either side of him, sprung off his feet and into a back flip. Gloved hands hitting the rough, stick covered ground, he made sure that he messed up the leaves and twigs before he pushed off again and sent himself into a second flip, putting more distance between him and the creature.  
  
Feet hitting the ground again, he turned and faced the beast off; waiting for the right moment and keeping his eyes on the place that his hands had scraped a small line into the foliage.  
  
As the Orc saw that its victim was finally still and standing, the creature rushed at the Elf, eager to kill it before it tried any other disorientating maneuvers.  
  
Once the beast was charging at him, its sword held out in front, Elrohir sent his closed fists up to either side of his head, and, as the Orc came to the spot where his gloved hands had hit the ground, Elrohir sprung off the ground and pulled down his arms with as much force as the could, sending him into a flip straight over the Orcs head. As he had judged, by the time that the Orc was at the spot his hands had touched, he had just enough room to pass over its head without hitting it while not allowing the beast to get to close so to be able to wound him with the sword. Hitting the ground with bent knees, the Elf finished the move with a tumble turn, coming right in between his two waiting daggers.  
  
Closing his hands around the golden hilts, he drew them from the ground and rose, spun on his heels and rushed toward the baffled Orc. Coming up behind it, it was not until Elrohir was two paces away that the Orc noticed his intended victim and, as it turned, Elrohir swept both blades in opposite directions, severing the head from its body.  
  
"Well," he said as the carcass fell to the ground, "that was fun!" Pushing a stray lock of hair from his eyes and mouth and placing his daggers back into their sheaths, the young Lord turned and was met head on by his next attacker.  
  
Ducking a blow to the head, Elrohir fell to his right side on his gloved hands and, using them to support himself, kicked up with both feet. Feet pounding upon the beast's chest, he walked his hands along the ground, pushing the Orc backwards and into a tree while silently pointing out to Elladan that this was why he wore his gloves. Caught between the trunk of the tree and the Elf's kicking feet, the Orc had no time to act as Elrohir pushed off the forest floor with his right hand and flipped over his left, coming to stand easily on his feet. Moving swiftly forward, he sent his left elbow into the side of the creatures head, snapping the neck with a single blow.  
  
**  
  
Elladan moved his right arm up to block a punch aimed at his temple and as the Orc he was fighting moved its right arm, attempting the same move as before, Elladan again blocked it in the same fashion. Acting quickly, he arched both arms, hooked the Orcs in under his elbows and arms and pulled him forward. Sending his knee into its groin, it slumped in his arms and as it did so, he head butted it and dropped his arms, allowing the beast to fall to the ground unconscious.  
  
A yell from both sides alerted him to the approach of his next two duelers, and, seeing that they were both running at him and neither looked as if they would stop for the other, Elladan stood waiting in the middle, a plan already formed in his mind.  
  
The one on his right was slightly further away, so, leaning on his left foot, he sent his right into its chest in a spring kick while sending his open palm into the nose of the one of the left. Both stumbled back at the surprise of the attack, and yet, after only a moment, they ran again, swords brandished and ready to draw Elven blood.  
  
As they came closer again, Elladan made ready to do the same move, yet, as they were within hitting distance, he spun backwards, confusing them both which proved to be their downfall.  
  
Having kept their eyes on the Elf that was now officially out of harms way, both Orcs', not thinking, kept running until they felt the bite of the others blade at their chests. Stopping in shock at the swords' entrance, the beasts' looked to each other, forgetting the Elf that walked up to them.  
  
Placing his hand quickly on the lower back of each, Elladan shoved the forward and together, running them through with the others sword. Giving them a slight push, they fell over, still as statues in their strange death with their swords still tightly buried in the other.  
  
**  
  
Driving his sword through the beast's stomach, Estel turned to face his next opponent only to see Elrohir leap into the air and applied a neck breaking kick to an Orc's head. The Elf landed gracefully on his feet, arms raised in front of his face in a defensive position as the beast almost flew through the air with the power of the kick.  
  
A sudden punch to the stomach brought Estel out of his revere of his brother and sent him gasping for air as he straightened up to look into the yellow eyes of an Orc. Pushing the complaints of his lungs to the side, he leapt forward and sent his sword in a wide arch towards the creature's midsection. The Orc blocked the blow with his own sharp blade and counted it with an arch of its own, sending Estel's back the way it came.  
  
As the force of the blow continued, Estel felt his blade slowly slipping from his grip as his arms became trapped at a painful angle, his sword held tightly under the Orc's. Moving as swiftly as his human reflexes would allow, he let go of the blade completely and ducked.  
  
The Orc, having placed a considerable amount of pressure on the human's sword, stumbled as the blade fell to the ground, his balance thrown. Seeing this, Estel pulled his small dagger from his boot and, being under the beast, sent it up and straight into the creature's heart.  
  
As it died, it overbalanced and fell forward slowly, realization on its face. Timing his actions perfectly as Elrohir had taught him, Estel rolled forward and under the falling beast, avoiding both being squashed as well as hitting its feet or legs.  
  
Grabbing his sword, he went back to join in the fight only to see Legolas push an arrow through an Orc's open mouth, Elladan stab an Orc through both sides of the throat and Elrohir sweep a creature's legs out from underneath it with its own sword, severing the beast from its knees. The last Orc fell with one of Gilnen's arrows through its temple.  
  
As one all four on the ground slowly walked towards each other as Gilnen swung down from the tree that he had been standing in. Standing around the last Orc that fell, each looked out over the clearing that was dotted with the bodies of lifeless creatures' and the signs of their destruction. A rough count by Legolas estimated that there had been over thirty Orcs' and giving each of his friends a quick look over, he saw that the only one harmed was Gilnen with the small cut on his arm that had already stopped bleeding.  
  
A collective sigh filled the group, and, not speaking a word, they turned towards their horses' that had patiently waited over the far end of the small clearing.  
  
"So," Elrohir said, like always being the first to break the silence, "who is hungry?" he finished as he swung himself up onto his horse. Looking to his companions, he saw Legolas do the same, a large smile on his face, Elladan already seated on his mount and shaking his head while Gilnen laughed openly while handing Legolas his bow.  
  
"I am," Estel exclaimed with a smile, "though I do hope that this was not what we were meant to be hunting for dinner!" he said while sweeping his arm in the general direction of the Orcs', getting all to laugh as they each turned their mounts in the direction of the Homely House.  
  
"Tell me Elrohir," Legolas asked the younger of the twins while turning his body on his horse so he could see the Elf, "that move you once showed me, have you ever snapped someone neck with your calves?"  
  
Smile widening, Elrohir's eyes twinkled as he looked at the prince. "You stuffed it up, did you not?"  
  
Hanging his head and faking shame, Legolas nodded his head, offering a soft "yes," as his answer. Lifting his head, blue eyes dancing with the excitement that still pulsed through his veins', the prince offered the other a huge smile. "Yet it still worked!"  
  
"Practice makes perfect, my friend," Elladan spoke for his twin.  
  
"Though not for you, it seems," Elrohir added with an impish grin. "You would not all believe how many times I have tried to teach him how to do even a simple flip, but no, it never seems to sink in."  
  
Making a lung at his younger brother, Elladan grabbed only air as Elrohir moved his horse so that Legolas was put between the two. "You would not hurt the prince, now would you?" Elrohir asked innocently while battering his eyelids and smiling, his tongue poking out from between his teeth slightly as Legolas rode along, pretending that he did not notice the way his friend was using him as a shield.  
  
Glaring playfully at his twin, Elladan lifted his finger in the way that Lord Elrond used to when the twins where but children in the eyes of the Elves. "Just you wait," he hissed dangerously, and at the faked look of terror that Elrohir used to counter Elladan anger, the entire party cracked, their laughter rising up to the tops of the trees.  
  
*****  
  
Tbc. . .  
  
  
  
As said, that was kinda pointless, but it gave me the chance to play around with different fighting types for later on - I men, I have twelve Elves that I have to give original styles to - it is quite a daunting task! This was just a way of establishing what I was going to do with the main ones, and then later on I'll play around with the others.  
  
Also, it gave a nice new twist on the Erestor/Rastur/Culdôr thing! *Evil laughter.* I am glad that it is confusing so many people! Also, I guess I just wanted to write a section solely dedicated to everyone's favorite twins - they are fun to do!  
  
Response to reviews:  
  
Camlost: as much as I would love to allow you to get Culdôr, that would fuck up what I have planned for him and since I have already written that, I am going to have to thank you for your offer but refuse. Umm, Culdôr will be back in it, as will be Elrond and Thranduil.  
  
Gemstone: repetitive is my middle name! repetitive is my middle name! repetitive is my middle name! repetitive is my middle name! repetitive is my middle name! see?!  
  
Lol, I am glad that I was able to trick you with the beginning. I really wanted people to think that all was nice and fluffy with sun shining and birds chirping and, all in all, all the things that I hate in life! Lol. I too would hate to be strangled - so I do it to my characters all the time! Lol! And yes, I wanted to keep that element of lightheartedness in it and who better to carry that off then Elrohir?  
  
Yes, don't we all hate Legolas for his utter perfection! As to Culdôr's motives, I kinda don't know myself, but that, like all ideas, shall come to me as I write and flesh everything out a bit more. And yes, there shall be much trouble for these poor little dears!  
  
Thank you for your complement about the twins. I have always been annoyed that they were never really that well portrayed in the books, so I kind of took it upon myself to really think about what they would be like - I came up with what you see before you, and I am just glad that people seem to like it. As to the Estel thing, I am doing my best there as, as you probable know, I hate Aragorn!! So I am trying to make his younger form into something that I would like - it makes it more bearable to write him if he is - well, not him!  
  
Hope Rastur is still bugging you and I hope that this has added to it!  
  
*nods* I used to keep everything from others sight until a friend stumbled upon it and hassled me into letting his read more and then, *poof* I was putting it up here, acting as if I have all the confidence in the world - which I do not! But still, thank you for taking the time to review and to send your feedbacks. I mean, there are many people out there who would not bother to review, just read and 'lurk' about, so I am much obliged to the fact that you do tell me what you think  
  
Gwyn: hey, glad you are liking so far!  
  
LittleSpacedemon: yay, another person that likes my version of the twins! Umm, as for the slash, I was not planning on doing it - just having it as a close friendship story as it fits better that way with the other scenes that I have pre-written. But I do think that the human prince my have a male lover - but that is still undecided!  
  
Legofan: yes, it is good to see Legolas good at something other then what is so commonly displayed. As for the twins, as said in the above responses, I am very glad that you like them - they can be quite the mischievous pair, can't they? Wait till you see a little more of what (Elrohir especially - being the more irrational one) gets up to later on.  
  
*laughs eviliy at what you think is up with Rastur and Culdôr* ah, I am loving this way too much! Lol, and yes, the little excursion will be full of death, torment, blood and a lot more battle scenes! Lol.  
  
And I have updated Shadows! Took me long enough, but it is now done! *happy dance for her own achievement*  
  
Ok, that done, I shall see you all in the next post which sees our friends on their way! Fun assured! *evil laugh*  
  
Minka. 


	6. Lake Twilight and the Tower of the Sunse...

Ok, thanks to a wonderful book that I was given by a dear friend (The Tolkien Companion by J.E.A. Tyler, published in 1976) I have discovered that the people to inhabit the Blue Mountains were a bunch of Dwarves, but, for the story purpose, I am going to overlook that and make up my own thing! Lol.  
  
Oh, and I was so happy, I had this whole course planned out for them to travel and I was going to take them by Lake Evendim (North-West of the Shire) and I was going to make it pretty and all, but then I was given this book, and it has a whole passage on it, who used to live there and the fallen city. And then, the best thing is that it then ties in with the Fourth Age, as, it says that Aragorn went out of his way to restore the beauty of Evendim and for the rest you will have to read on.  
  
Also, again I remind you that it is not slash, I was just having a strange day and a few of the things turned out kinda cute...oh, and as pointless as the water scenes seems to be, it actually has a REAL purpose later on in the story. HINT: pay attention to detail in this chapter, especially near the end as it ties in with the very last chapter.  
  
More ravings at the bottom...  
  
Oh, I relented - I allowed Legolas to glow...  
  
*****  
  
The Eaters of the Dead  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Lake Twilight and the Tower of the Sunset.  
  
*****  
  
All eyes looked to Legolas, a feeling that the prince, while used to it, was utterly uncomfortable with. Sighing, he looked out over the lands that stretched before them, trying to work out the best path that they should take to reach their destination near the Bay of Forochel. As he should, Elrond had warned them of the dangers of the road that morning, telling them to keep away from as many human cities as possible along the way - especially Bree. Looking straight to the west and towards the location of the aforementioned town, Legolas knew that that path was then officially canceled, meaning that they could take the Old South Road and detour right around the human inhabited place...or they could head north-west and through the forsaken lands of Arnor, which was a much quicker route.  
  
Looking at the Elves behind him and the human that sat upon his mount on his right, Legolas bit his bottom lip in concentration. He did not want to take the wrong road and make their journey any more perilous then what it already was.  
  
He could feel Dúelen's eyes drilling holes in his back from the back of the company; Legolas took a deep breath and made up his mind.  
  
"We shall travel North-West and approach the town directly," He only hoped that his voice held the confidence that he seemed to be lacking. He had been in many a battle, seen and lived through countless wars with the evils of his homeland, but, in experience, he was a diplomat. He was not taught to lead, be it an army or a small company. He had been taught to talk, to twist others to his will and to be able to discover anything about anyone. He had to make choices daily, had to chose the best way to approach a topic or, even in battle, a strategy, but it was always another giving the commands. Even if he had conspired them it was never he that told the soldiers of the way in which they would fight and, for some, die.  
  
A scoff came from the back of the line, and -- before he even looked -- Legolas knew who it was.  
  
"You plan to lead us to Fornost Erain?" Dúelen asked incredulously, while looking from Elf to Elf. Neither looked too impressed about the idea, but the Mirkwood Elf could not decide whether it was their path or his outburst that had deterred their spirits and put frowns upon their faces.  
  
Fornost Erain was once the last fortress that stood against the Witch-King of Angmar and the stronghold of the Dúnedain in the North during the war that they waged with the dark presence in their land. Although the Witch- king was defeated by an army of the Dúnedain, Rivendell Elves and Men of Gondor, the old tower had never been re-established, thus reaming to become the desolate ruins that men now called 'Deadman's Dike.'  
  
"If that is the way the prince says we go," Erestor cut in before Dúelen could continue with his protests, "then that is the way that we shall go."  
  
"Well," Dúelen cried while looking around at the others, "I will not stay a single night at Deadman's Dike!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Legolas looked back at the Elf with an agitated pout.  
  
"No one will be. We shall make camp in the Weather Hills and bypass it by day. Now, are there any more complaints or questions, or can we be on our way before we lose this early start?" Raising an eyebrow in emphases his question, Legolas looked from face to face, seeing nothing but trust in each (save for the few in the back: Dúelen and Rastur). "Good!" he exclaimed, while turning in his saddle and letting a soft whispered word pass between him and his horse.  
  
As the company officially departed the borders of Rivendell, setting out on the journey to what may prove their end, Estel could not help but lean over to the blond Elf beside him.  
  
"Deadman's Dike?" he asked with a gulp. As Legolas made to answer, his face glum, Estel once again spoke, "or is it one of the things that I should remain in blissful ignorance about?"  
  
Laughing softly, Legolas gave him a wink and nodded his head, "Yes, Estel, you should add it to your ever growing list of topics that you are unknowing of."  
  
Swatting playfully at the prince's head, Legolas only just managed to duck in time, avoiding the blow that would have, even though it had been in a lighthearted way, had enough force to cause a bruise. As the prince easily dodged the attack, all Estel's efforts brought him was the sound of Gilnen clearing his throat and shooting him a warning look. Apparently the Elf had decided to take it upon himself to protect his friend and prince, even if it was from Estel.  
  
"Watch it," Gilnen mouthed over the prince's shoulder to the human before the Elf finally turned his gaze away.  
  
Muttering a quiet "Sorry," Estel put his head down and looked to the ground. Feeling the slightest forms of rage build up inside of him, the human resolved to make a point of avoiding them for the rest of the day - especially Gilnen. He was one of them now, not some human who needed to be swatted away from the prince for safety purposes.  
  
With that in mind, he continued to stare at the ground, his face set into a concentrated scowl and unknowing of the confused look that Legolas was sending him.  
  
*****  
  
"Oh come on, Estel, how long are you going to keep this up?" Legolas asked from the dark, causing Estel to jump.  
  
The day had passed uneventfully as they made their way quickly along the path through the Trollshaws. Now that night had settled in, the Elves had pitched camp a little way off the road on the west side of the Last Bridge. All day Estel had kept up his vow of silence, knowing that it drove the prince insane with wonder. Legolas could not see why the human was not talking to him, and being the fact that even to Aragorn there was not real reason, it made the Elf's confusion all the more great and, as the human had seen, his annoyance even greater.  
  
Once they had set up camp, Estel had wandered off on his own to fill up a number of the water skins in the Hoarwell River. Legolas, seeing the human go off alone and thinking that it would be the best time to gain the answers to what he sought, followed him.  
  
"Keep what up?" the Man asked, while glancing quickly up to Legolas as the Elf almost stamped his foot in frustration. The Elf looked so young compared to the others, and, here under the moonlight with such a look etched upon his face, he appeared even younger...even younger looking than Estel.  
  
"'What up?'" Legolas mocked in his deepest voice, trying to get the human to laugh, "You have been avoiding me all day! You have not said 'boo' to me or anyone and yet I can not think of what I could have possibly done to upset you so. Now speak!"  
  
"I have not been avoiding you," he stated courtly and concisely.  
  
Huffing slightly and moving towards the Man that was crouched by the riverbank, Legolas watched as the bubbles of air forced their way out of the bottles as they were submerged into the running stream. Seeing that the human was observing the same thing, he moved a little closer, and, dipping his hand into the cool water, splashed a generous amount up into the human's face.  
  
Laughing at the look of pure shock that was on Estel's face, Legolas reached down to splash him again, determined to catch his attention. Though what Legolas did not expect was for Estel to catch him.  
  
Seeing the Elf move, Estel hid his smile and, before Legolas had the time or misgiving to suspect anything, grabbed him by the shoulder and pulled him off balance. Toppling over, and not quite grasping what was happening, Legolas let his arms lock around Estel's as he was thrown completely off guard and rather unceremoniously into the river.  
  
Gripping the human tighter to him as he plunged into the stream, Legolas felt a rather heavy weight land on top of him, pushing his head under the cool water as the Man fell in.  
  
Kicking under the water, Legolas swam out from underneath the human who, after realizing that he had fallen in on his Elven friend, was searching everywhere for him, worry in his eyes and voice. Surfacing, Legolas gasped in another silent breath and ducked under the water again, holding onto a rock at the bottom of the river to stop himself from floating up.  
  
"Legolas?" Estel called, turning this way and that, his eyes trying to see through the rather deep water. Diving under, he allowed his hands to search out in front of him, hoping the grasp a lock of golden hair or an arm of his supposedly drowning friend.  
  
Feeling his lungs screaming for air, he surfaced and called out for his friend again, still receiving no answer. Blind terror gripped at his heart as he mentally counted the seconds that Legolas had been under for, knowing that in all rightness he should be unconscious by now and that that would mean that he would be sinking.  
  
"Legolas?" he called out again before submerging himself back into the cool water. Kicking down deeper, he forced himself to keep his eyes open, looking for any glint of golden hair in the murky depths of the river. He mentally thanked the Valar for the fact that, at this particular spot, the river had little to no current, thus giving him the glimmer of hope in knowing that his friend could not have drifted far.  
  
Breaking through the surface and taking yet another deep breath, Estel felt the already present pounding at his temples from being so deep in the water and yet, pushing his discomfort aside, he vowed to keep searching till he found his friend, for the best or worst.  
  
"Legol-" he was suddenly cut off when a great wave of water hit him from behind. Whirling around, the movement of his feet and hands the only things keeping him upright and afloat, he saw the golden Elf doing the same, a smile on his face and his tongue poking out.  
  
Letting his heart slow down, Estel merely glared at the Elf while swimming towards him. "Never," he said, while grabbing the Elf's shoulders, "ever do that again!" Giving the Elf a small shake, he tried to rattle the smile off Legolas' face, but it seemed almost impossible.  
  
"Oh, Estel," Legolas asked dramatically, "do not tell me that you were worried!"  
  
"Of course I was worried, Legolas!" Estel said again, adding a few more shakes to emphasize his words. "I could not see you - I thought I had.that you had-"  
  
"Estel!" Legolas said, trying to cut into the human's random ravings but with no success. "Estel." Once again his words were drowned out in the sea of baffled and unfinished sentences that Estel was randomly spitting out. Seeing no other option, Legolas just raised his hand and slapped the human upside the head. "ESTEL!"  
  
"What?" the human looked stunned, holding his face and yet not really aware that the flesh was stinging.  
  
"Calm down. I am fine. We Elves can hold our breaths for a great deal of time - there is nothing to worry about. Besides," he added with a sly smile, having seen that the human was once again in control of himself, "I thought you were not talking to me anyway!"  
  
Pulling the Elf into a friendly hug, the human smoothed down a few strands of wayward golden hair before letting the prince go. "Of course I am - I just.was not at the time."  
  
"And why would that be?" Legolas asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I just..." Estel started, building up the courage to make his complaint, "I do not like being treated like the enemy - as if I am going to hurt you and that I need constant watching from Gilnen."  
  
"So that is it," Legolas stated, while swimming towards the bank, and hauling himself out and onto the grass in a dripping heap. Reaching down, he offered Estel a hand up, who gratefully took it. Before long, both were sprawled out on the grass, with Estel shivering slightly from the cool night. Glancing over at the human, Legolas saw the shivers that he was trying to hide and, boasting himself to his feet, he reached down and pulled Estel up as well. "Come on, let us get you into some warm clothes. And do not worry about Gilnen; he knows that you would never hurt me - it is just his way. Too many years of being in the same forest as Culdôr and me, I think."  
  
*****  
  
"What in the Valar's name happened to you two?" both Elladan and Elrohir asked at the same time. Frowning at each other, they took a step forward with their right foot only to stop, having seen that the other had done the same.  
  
"Stop it," Elrohir exclaimed.  
  
"Get out of my head and thoughts and I will," Elladan countered.  
  
"Get out of my head first and you have a deal!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now what happened to you two?" Elladan asked after turning his attention back to Legolas and Estel.  
  
"Hey, I was going to ask that!" Elrohir complained and when the two new arrivals cast a quick look to Gilnen, the other Elf just smiled.  
  
"They have been doing this for ages," Nimneldor said with his own smile.  
  
The camp was well set up, a small fire flickering in the centre with a roughly made cooking stand erected about it. Someone had obviously caught a number of small woodland birds while Legolas and Estel were 'filling the water bottles,' for a number of them were skewered neck to legs along a straight stick and were toasting over the dancing flames. The horses were tethered over near the edge of the small clearing, their heads down as they ate the lush green grass that lined the outer road. Bedrolls had been untied and lain out in a circle around the fire, with one in particular being closer then the others. Looking at it in the firelight, Legolas saw that it was Estel's.  
  
Erthalion was sitting at the far end, a whetting stone in his hands as he concentrated on sharpening his two cutlasses, one of them balanced between his knees as he stroked the fine blade. The brothers Fëandil and Findûr were talking quietly in the background, Findûr obviously giving a few pointers to his brother in order to improve his defense. Arlhach, the Guard of Rivendell, seemed to be in charge of the food. As Legolas watched, he pulled out a small pot and filled it with ale before putting it near the fire to slowly heat. Rastur and Dúelen, by far the most interesting of the lost, were sitting at opposite sides of the camp, clearly glaring each other down as if they had an old feud that they had yet to settle. Erestor and Galdor were sitting next to Gilnen, swapping news of the world and their respective homes while Nimneldor seemed happy to just watch the twins argue about whom was invading whose head.  
  
"What happened?" Elladan once again demanded, while both he and Elrohir reached down to retrieve blankets. Refraining from accusing the other of copying, they merely glared at each other as they (in perfect synchronization) wrapped the human and Elf in the warm, wooly cloths. Glaring at each other again, they shook their heads; glad that they were not always like this. As much as it seemed to amuse everyone else, it annoyed the hell out of them.  
  
"Estel is what happened," Legolas said with a large smile aimed at the human.  
  
"Hey, you splashed me first!" Estel protested up in his own defense, "It was not my fault you fell in!"  
  
"You fell in?" Erestor laughed while casting the wet Elf a comical look. Glancing around, it seemed as if all eyes were locked onto Legolas, their corresponding faces all trying to hide the amusement that they found in the human's statement.  
  
"He pushed me!" Legolas shrieked while pointing at Estel through the blanket.  
  
"Did not!" Estel said as all eyes were back on him. Needless to say that his smile quickly fleeted.  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did too!"  
  
"Oh, enough already!" Arlhach said from over near the fire. "Both of you come over here and have some of this - it will warm you up nicely."  
  
Bowing their heads as if they had been scolded by a father figure, they moved over to the smiling guard and took the offered cups of warmed ale. As soon as the strong liquid slipped down their throats, both seemed to immediately feel better. As the others moved in to get the evening meal that Arlhach was now serving, Legolas for once let his mind wander off the subject of what was to come once they reached the Bay.  
  
*****  
  
Days seemed to mingle into the nights, and then back into the days as the group of Elves and one human traveled across Middle-Earth. Estel found it hard to believe that it was actually their eighth day of traveling. Due to their great hurry, it was a common practice for them to stop early in the night and yet be up and moving once the moon was high in the sky, which allowed Estel, the only one who needed sleep, just enough to sustain his body. Even though the Elves insisted that they too needed the few hours of rest, Estel could not help but think that they only did it for him and that, to some degree, he was slowing them down. To his credit, he never once complained, just being glad that they actually gave him the time that they did.  
  
There had been no more protests from Dúelen, just as there had been nothing to suspicious about Rastur and his actions towards the prince within the last few days. All in all, everything had been as if it were just a typical group of traveling friends that were off on a joyous sightseeing trip.  
  
It was fast becoming colder as they entered the once evil overrun land of Arnor, where the strange chill still lingered in the air, day and night. Pulling his hood tighter over his head, Aragorn looked from Elf to Elf as they rode in an organized group. None of the Elves seemed to be cold or even heeding of the frozen chill that lingered in the air and, not for the first time, he envied the Elves for all that they held over the humans.  
  
It was as if it were the touch of a cold evil that seemed to slice through his clothing and skin, chilling him to the very bones. He had heard rumors about this land, about the evil that had once lived there not that long ago and, during this journey, had picked up on more information concerning the area from the talk of the Elves.  
  
On the distant horizon, Estel could just make out a large, crumbling tower piercing the sky, its roof all but destroyed. It seemed as if it would have once been a thing of great beauty, something built to protect and aid those in need. But now... now it seemed to be cloaked with the darkness that had once infested it, turning its past friendliness into an overbearing sense of malice and hate. Stretching out on either side of the shadow-darkened temple, the dim outline of a fortified wall could be seen, some patches dipping lower then the others -- an obvious sign of the hardships of time and desolation.  
  
Shivering involuntary, he tightened his grip on the front of his cape, pulling the two sides in together, thus making it tighter fitting, in an attempt of keeping out the strange cold.  
  
Behind him he could hear Elrohir muttering to himself, speaking softly in his native language about how this was an evil land. To his left, Elladan did the same, only with words of encouragement - to his mount or to himself was unknown. The rest and their actions were unknown to him due to their placing and the quietness of the muttered words, if there had in fact been any.  
  
Legolas rode at the front of the line, Gilnen by his side, and both were ever watchful. Eyes would dart this way and that, heads move from right to left and hands ever twitching, always ready if they should have a need to grab at their swords.  
  
Even though they traveled for a good five hours past the ruins before setting up and rough camp for the reminder of the night, all, even Estel, could still feel the lingering evil that seemed to taint the air. After only a few hours in which even the exhausted human could find no rest, they hastily made their way onwards, fearing to stay too near the overthrown fort for longer than need be.  
  
*****  
  
They rode along the eastern side of the Brandywine River for a good twenty miles, using the snaking path of water as a guide to the Lake of Evendim where Legolas had decided they would stay for the night, and maybe much of the next day. To Estel he kept saying that the horses needed rest, but the human, not as folly minded as most thought, knew better. Legolas was doing it for him; so that he could have at least one full night sleep before they came to whatever terror was to befall them when they got to this human civilization.  
  
Though, through all this, Estel could not say that he was ungrateful. A number of times one of the other Elves had found him asleep in his saddle, his head lolled to the side and his eyes squeezed tightly closed against the sun. Never before had he ridden so far and with lacking so much in the way of necessary sleep and rest - his human body was not made for that.  
  
So, when Legolas proclaimed that he could see the Lake from the front of the line, it was with a degree of renewed excitement that Estel sped his horse up just a little, so that he would be next to the prince's right side.  
  
It had been two days since the fort faded even out of Elven sight and senses. But Estel could still feel the cold to the point that he had to admit that, as they came closer to the Ice Bay, it was quickly getting colder. He knew that Legolas and the twins were aware that he was cold. Often when he woke from the few hours of rest that he was granted, he would find an extra blanket spread over him, or one of the twins curled up next to him, trying to keep him warm with their own heat.  
  
Feeling his eyes shut involuntarily yet again, Estel felt Legolas' hand wrap around his arm, the Elf keeping him from falling from the saddle. Trusting the Elf to do just that, Estel kept his eyes blissfully closed, feeling his body draw strength just from the form of rest. As the demanding tug of sleep tightened his grip about his mind, Estel could do naught to refuse it. His mind finally walked away from his body, and he fell to the left.  
  
Knowing that his self-appointed charge was about to slip out of consciousness, Legolas sojourned both their horses, and, wrapping an arm around the young Man's waist, Legolas pulled him off his horse just as he fell. Positioning the human in front of him on the saddle, he felt Estel snuggle into him, seeking warmth and comfort. Tightening his hold on the man, he spurred his horse on faster. Whistling over his shoulder, he heard all the Elven horses speed up whether their rider had instructed them to or not and making sure that Estel's mount still followed them, the entire company picked up the pace into a quick canter.  
  
*****  
  
When Estel finally woke, he was rather shocked to find himself lying on a soft bed, with mounds of blankets wrapped around his body and keeping him warm. Looking up, he received a great look at a high, arched ceiling carved with veins and leaves and for a moment he thought that he was in fact back in his room at Rivendell. After looking at the design closer, however, he knew it to be different to the one at his home while appearing older and in a state of disrepair.  
  
Propping himself up on his elbows, he saw that he was in a large room, bigger then any at the Last Homely House. The bed was large and spacious yet hardly seemed to take up a fraction of the room. It was so large that he could not see the end of the space through the darkness. Looking to the window, he saw two things: One was that it was now deep into the night, the moon high in the sky and shining like a silver medallion surrounded by a thousand twinkling, illuminated jewels. The second was another illuminated object, this time much closer then any stars.  
  
Legolas was draped over an old padded chair, his golden head buried into the back and his feet dangling much like how Elrohir liked to sit or sleep. He was under the window, his eyes open and glowing slightly like his skin, a reaction to the dark, the moon, and the light of the stars that he was under. This strange glowing never ceased to amaze Estel, no matter how everyday it was for one of the fair folk. Legolas was defiantly no exception as he, strangely enough, seemed to glow even more then any other Elf Estel had ever seen. His eyes, so bright even in sleep, seemed to leave small spots of blue light against the cushioned chair and as the breeze trickled in through the window, it lifted up light strands of what appeared to be gold and allowed them to dance upon the air like fireflies near cool water.  
  
Pulling the blankets off himself and placing his now bare feet to the floor, Estel almost instantaneously felt the cold air bite through his thin shirt and breeches. Grabbing the top blanket, he pulled it around his shoulders and stood, the length of the cover dragging behind him as he made his way over towards the window and his friend.  
  
Looking down on the Elf that he had known for little over a fortnight, Estel felt his heart open up to the glowing being. He knew that he could trust Legolas, that the Elf would always try to be there for him - and, as his current position showed, Legolas had already proved this true. Observing the Elf in his sleep, the human vowed to do the same for the prince. He would be there if he ever needed him, keep him from harm and protect him from whatever may prove to be a threat.  
  
Seeing the Elf shudder slightly as the wind picked up, Estel unwrapped the blanket from his shoulders and tucked it gently up around the prince's chin, jamming it into the chair to hold it in place. Though Legolas' eyes neither cleared nor moved, Estel heard a small whimper as the bond pushed himself further into the chair, his slim right hand wrapped around the blanket and pulling it closer.  
  
Hugging his arms to himself, the human moved around the chair and peered out of the window. Not much could be seen of the surroundings in the darkness of the night, but he could make out a reflection of the moon on what was obviously the lake. To him, it seemed as if the lake reached the very door of the building for, no matter where he looked, there was a starry mirror image of the sky above. Faintly, in the light of the moon, he could see what must have been some species like that of the mallorn trees of Lothlórien, their golden and silver glow akin to that of his slumbering friend.  
  
The building itself seemed to stretch on right around the lake, enclosing it as if it were a mere courtyard. It had high towers that seemed as if they pierced the very sky, their tops showing of poles that once held fluttering flags of silk, embroidered with the emblems of Elendil.  
  
The sound of a shifting body drew his attention back into the room and, looking down, he found a still asleep Legolas trying to hide further into the chair, his face riddled with discomfort. Smiling down at the Elf, the human moved in next to the chair, and, as careful and smoothly as possible, picked the young- looking creature up, blanket and all, and carried him towards the bed. Legolas stirred at the initial movement but after that, he just let his head fall unceremoniously onto Estel's shoulder. Laying the Elf out on the bed, he found one of Legolas' arms still draped around the back of his neck and, as much as he tried to shrug out of the hold, every time he moved he only found that the grip tightened.  
  
Grunting in frustration, he pulled the blankets up and, as the Elf became slightly distracted with the new addition and feeling around his chin, Estel slipped his head out of the arm with a triumphant smile. Grabbing one of the many blankets that suggested the Elves had gone of a raid throughout the whole castle, Estel walked quietly over towards the chair that Legolas had just been sleeping upon.  
  
"Do not even think about it!" a quiet voice made him stop mid-step, his left foot still held in the air. Slowly turning around, he saw Legolas looking at him, his blue eyes blinking slightly as one illuminated hand rubbed at a glowing face and eyebrow.  
  
"Shh," Estel hushed the Elf before Legolas had the chance to become wide awake, "go back to sleep."  
  
Yawning, Legolas nodded his head slightly while beckoning Estel back towards the bed. "The chair is as uncomfortable as Udûn!"  
  
Letting out a slight laugh, Estel moved back over to he bed while Legolas moved over, towing the blanket with him. Settling down next to the still yawning Elf, the human cast him a slightly worried look, knowing that the last time Legolas had been so tired was because he had been drugged. But then again, the symptoms were set to last for awhile, so it must just be the aftereffect.  
  
Pushing his head deeper into the pillow, Estel cast a quick look back to the window before pulling the blanket tighter up around his chin.  
  
"Legolas?" he whispered, not daring to look at the Elf.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Can you pull your blanket up higher please?" the human's voice was small and almost scared-sounding as he made his rather unusual request. Sensing Legolas' confusion, he quickly added, "You glow too brightly - I do not think that I shall be able to get to sleep."  
  
Groaning, Legolas pulled the blanket right over his head and turned over, rolling his eyes to himself.  
  
"Thank you," Estel said softly while pulling his blanket further around himself. Once again his eyes studied the pattern on the ceiling, utterly fascinated with it. Above the bed there was a carved or added piece, which he could not tell, in the shape of a ring. From the soft light of the moon and the glowing bundle of cloth beside him, he could just make out its detail: it was of leaves, each one shaped like an autumn leaf; every second was gold, while the others remained silver. At the top of the Ring, positioned over the top of the bed, there were three gems, two green and one blue, placed into the silver leaves, the golden left bare.  
  
Looking at it reminded him of Legolas - Green Leaf as his name meant - and for some reason, thinking of the ring and his friend was a comforting thought.  
  
"Legolas?" he questioned again, before his mind could tell him to do otherwise.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"Thank you," he said softly, not really knowing why he was saying what was coming from his lips, "for all that you have done for me - I mean, especially through this trip." A slight movement came from the other side of the bed and, before he had time to turn and see what it was, Estel found the archer's slender hand in his, giving it a tight squeeze and saying the words that he could not.  
  
"Legolas?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
*****  
  
Tbc.  
  
Sorry it was such an uneventful chapter, but I had to get them from A to B and sadly, I had to do it with all of them alive and able to fight so that meant no dangerous Orc attacks, no run-ins with a Ringwraith, no more assassination attempts (that needs to be saved for later...) and the such. It was quite boring for me to write too, so I hope that it was all right for you to read.  
  
NOTE ABOUT ALL STORIES: due to the fact that I am back at school (and my final year at that), I regret to announce that it may take me even LONGER *hears loud groans* to update them, and for that I am really sorry. I shall try to do the best that I can for I am not giving up on them and will always be here to annoy the hell out of you all!  
  
Good news though, Yours Truly and I have another story coming up, and believe me, it will be both different, frightening and never before even contrived...want a preview...?  
  
"he is running...he is running...he is - Yours Truly comes in - running, he falls flat on his face and dies a slow death when every bone in his body breaks suddenly and he bleeds to death on the floor.  
  
The End."  
  
Ok, so not quite how we envisioned it, but close enough...kinda...not really...at all.  
  
Last thing, if you have not already hear, I am running a 'Dark Fanfiction' contest. Info and details are on my bio page as well as a link to the site and you still have plenty of time if you would like to enter.  
  
Finally done, over and out, have no more to say...whatever...  
  
Minka.  
  
P.s. hope you liked the chapter and please review! 


End file.
